Kingdom Hearts (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Unsavory events lead up to the final question, is what we see and have all that's out there? Damon and Shad embark on a new adventure, one that will change the course of their very lives. Follow them as they discover the truth about their pasts, and watch them defeat the menace that poses a threat to all worlds. -Starknight'Renegade- -LyokoDragon15-
1. Chapter 1

_Allow me to say this first. This will follow the plot of KH for the most part. HOWEVER! It was be radically different in practice. First of all, the Dark One's group, Council of Kratos, will be involved. Not heavily at first, but they will eventually become a threat. Second, there will be a new party member or two. I won't say who. Don't want to spoil too much. Finally, things will change way more after KH1. Again, not to spoil too much, but new worlds, revisiting a few old ones, some plots may change and some 'new' characters. Look forward to those. Anything else, Starknight? Or should we get this started?_

 _ **Yes let us begin, from a point where all seems reasonable but yet mysterious, we'd like to introduce you to a new path forward in Kingdom Hearts...let us start from the beginning...**_

* * *

Damon awoke in an unknown place. It was dark, dismally so. Darkness flooded his vision as light beneath him shined revealing a woman with skin as white as snow, black hair and a yellow dress biting into an apple.

 _ **Well that's something...**_

"So much to do... so little time..." A high pitched voice spoke. "Take your time. Don't be afraid." A brighter light shone in the haze. "The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" Demon looked around the area.

 _ **Can I? Sure, will I... if I can move my feet...**_

He walked into the light, standing in the center of the platform as it faded. However, it appeared in three more places, with small pedestals appearing where they shone. The objects appeared on them.

 _ **A shield... a staff... and a sword...**_

"Power sleeps within you..." The voice spoke again. "If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose well."

 _ **Well obviously I'm going for the fucking sword...**_

Damon took a step forward to reach for the blade, jumping up to claim it is. "The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction," the mysterious voice explained. "Is this the power you seek?"

 _ **Ummm to what end?**_

Damon hesitated, holding the blade in his hands. It was a typical blade, a golden cross shaped guard with a red jewel in the center, the jewel marked by three connected circles in, what the man thought, looked like an odd mouse head.

 _ **This feels right...**_

The sword flashed and disappeared from his hands. "Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" A staff with topped by the same circles in blue and a red and black shield with what, at this point, was the same crest on the center.

 _ **Wait why do I have to give something up? I can take both the sword and shield, can't I?**_

The moment he tried, the voice spoke again. "The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"

 _ **Hell no, you fucking Ominous voice!**_

Damon tossed the shield back and picked up the staff. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

 _ **Can I not pick up both Sword and Shield? I'd feel better if I could, just take the staff just give me the shield!**_

The staff flashed and disappeared. "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you chose?" The voice asked, apparently not giving him the choice for both.

… _**Do I really want to go into battle without a shield?**_

The red eyed man sighed and shook his head, the sword and staff resetting as he grabbed the shield and took the staff. "You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you chose?" The voice asked.

 _ **Uh no I want the sword...**_

Damon thought about it for a moment slinking his way over to the sword, prepared to grab it as well.

 _ **Oh yeah sure I accept it...**_

The shield disappeared and the pedestals tilted, sinking into the ground as the ground around the teen broke.

 _ **OH, YOU ASSHOLE! Now I can't attack!**_

He fell into the darkness, eventually landing on a purple platform of a woman in a blue dress and blonde hair. The sword appeared in his hands. He stared at it for several long, grueling minutes before mentally blowing up.

 _ **YOU- WHERE IS MY SHIELD?! I WANT BOTH SWORD AND SHIELD! I'M A MOTHER FUCKING KNIGHT!**_

"You've gained the power to fight," the high-pitched voice told him. Damon gave the blade a few experimental swings, testing the weight.

 _ **I ALREADY COULD SWING MY WEAPON, LOOK AT ME SWINGING MY WEAPON!**_

"All right! You got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others."

 _ **YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!**_

A small, black creature with yellow eyes and antenna emerged from the ground. It hardly came up to his shin, but the claws it had were no joke. "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

 _ **OOOooooh a walking ant!**_

Two more appeared, all three of them rising from the ground to come up to his knee in humanoid form.

 _ **Easy boys...er...girls? ...ummm things?**_

One of them jumped up and slashed at him with its claws, leaving a small wound that drew blood.

 _ **OW, MOTHER HUMPER!**_

Damon gripped his sword as he hit the creature in the head with the pommel of the sword. He followed up with a downward slash and a spinning strike, the creature dissolving and dropping a few small green orbs. The creatures retreated into the floor, disappearing. Out of sheer curiosity or stupidity, the teen approached the green orb and it flew into him, bypassing his flesh and going into his body.

 _ **SWORD STRIKE SAVE ME FROM GREEN MENACES!**_

He suddenly noticed whatever the thing was, it sealed up his cuts slightly. And that was only one of them. That thing, whatever it was, sped up the body's natural healing process significantly.

 _ **Whoa... this... feels... GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD! MORE, GIVE ME THE GREEN ORBS OF HEALTH!**_

He ran into the other two, the wound healing completely. "Behind you!" The unseen voice shouted in warning, another creature appearing behind him.

 _ **Whoa, hello!**_

The moment he focused on the one, three more appeared around it. Two of them left with the first to attack Damon, the last one approaching.

 _ **Any more helpful advice not Dad?**_

His hesitation got him cut up. Twice. The first one somehow managed to leap over him.

 _ **I'm going to kick your squishy head in!**_

Damon butchered the creatures in a few swings, turning his attention to another leaping shadow thingy and parrying the strike with his own swing before crushing its head under his shoe. It took a surprising amount of force considering its size compared to him, taking most of his effort to do it properly.

 _ **Hey this is getting easier!**_

The last one sank into the ground behind him, leaving a murky black spot on the ground. Several more started to crop up around the platforms, until eventually it appeared under Damon and started to swallow him up.

 _ **GOOP, BLACK GOOP! DISGUSTING SLUDGE!**_

He eventually woke up flailing on a predominantly red colored platform, though there was no woman this time. Just three white hearts and fancy patterns in and around them.

 _ **TURN THAT LIGHT DOWN! STOP WITH THIS UTTER BULL SHIT! WHERE'S THE FUCKING EXIT?!**_

A transparent door was on the far side of the platform, illuminated by a weak beam of light.

 _ **FREEDOM AT LAST!**_

He attempted to barrel through the door, despite the obvious handles on it, and ended up tripping up when he got to it, landing flat on his face as he fell through it. A chest appeared near the ledge of the platform behind him, colored in red and gold.

 _ **What's this?! A box! Can I break it?!**_

No matter how many times he tried to stomp on it, throw it or jump on it, the damn chest didn't even dent. But it didn't look locked either, so Damon decided to do the next best thing; hit it with his weapon and pray for the best.

 _ **Okay Box... MEET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING MAKER! THE FACTORY LINE HERE YOU GO!**_

His body seemed to suddenly rebel against him and he lightly tapped it twice. The chest sprang open like it had just been whipped by a barbed whip. And out of the chest came a beam of light, which turned into... another box. Easily Damon's size with a few stars on each side. And the door hadn't changed at all. He stared at it blankly for a few moments. And then... he snapped.

 _ **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?**_

He whaled on the crate in rage, the thing almost exploding in a mere three hits. And, somehow, the wood disappeared as it hit the floor.

 _ **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

Leaving a tiny box behind that leapt into his hands and turned into a small glass orb filled with the green stuff from earlier. After that, the door frame became solid. However, a barrel appeared not too far away.

 _ **HUAAHH! MINE MINE MINE!**_

No matter how many times he hit the barrel, the damn thing wouldn't break. "Uh... maybe you should throw it," the voice finally suggested.

 _ **FUCK YOU NOT DAD!**_

Despite his thoughts, Damon conceded and picked up the barrel, throwing it off the platform. There was a small jingle as it passed what would have been the ground, and the door finally finished materializing. The teen wasted no time rushing to the door and pulling it open, letting a blinding light fill the area.

 _ **MY EYES! MY EYES! GOD IN HEAVEN!**_

When the light finally cleared and his eyes adjusted, he saw he was on a well-known platform from his tropical home of Destiny Islands, on the island all the kids enjoyed hanging out. This one in particular was the largest, known for where parties were usually centered. His 'friends' Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were all around him, each at a different point.

 _ **What's up losers!?**_

It was only then he noticed that Selphie was on the guard rail behind him, Tidus was in a corner with his back to the sea, and Wakka was... blocking the only way out that didn't involve him breaking his legs on the way down. "Hold on," the voice spoke. "The door won't open yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

 _ **Tell me about myself...what kind of question is this? Am I being punked?!**_

He sighed and walked over to Tidus first. "What are you afraid of?" The spikey haired brunette asked Damon. Three things immediately popped to mind; getting old, being different, and being indecisive.

"Green, no blue!" Damon answered.

"… What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked again. The same three things popped to mind.

"No wait, I got it definitely; pink! Afraid of it!" Damon nodded crossing his arms and gave a smile, waiting for this nightmare to be over.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked for the third time. The same three damn things popped into Damon's head.

Damon just grabbed him by the collar throwing him off the edge, clapping the dust off his hands before turning around. "What are you afraid of?" Tidus's damned voice asked again. And, as trending, the same three fears popped into Damon's head.

"Fine! Fine, fuck it! Fine! WEREWOLF QUEEN! " Damon snapped at him.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid of nothing...well...almost nothing, but it ain't on that list! You can't make me look like a little bitch!" Damon yelled up in the sky.

"… Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked.

"What...?" Damon asked. Damon quickly spartan kicked Tidus off the edge. He then started walking toward Selphie... only to be hit in the head with Tidus's wooden stick.

"Excuse me? Bitch I have a fucking sword!" Demon waved it in front of his face.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked, him. Another three choices came to mind; Being number one, friendship, and his prized possessions.

"Uh buh, buh, one moment..." Damon said to Selphie. "Apologize like...right now or I'll cleave off your head..." Damon said to Tidus. Tidus said nothing. Only staring, like a very realistic mannequin. "I'm going to count to three... and Three..." Damon swiped at the figure. Hearing a satisfied slice, he turned around to face Selphie. Only for the Tidus figure to smack him full force on the head again, completely intact.

Damon turned around like a stone on a swirling platform, only to swipe his stick from him and smack him on the head. "This is fun, I mean... I'm having fun... are you having fun? Because I can keep doing this all day..." Damon said smacking his head several times until he broke the stick on top of his head.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked him again. The same three options, friendship, being number one and his prized possessions, came to mind again.

Damon turned around to meet Selphie. "Uh...geeze now that is a tough one... all three..." Damon said with a nod.

"What's _most_ important to you?" She asked again.

"I said...All three, prized possessions make me number one, and being number one, gets me friendship." Damon replied.

The high pitched voice sighed. "Just pick one and you'll be able to wake up soon."

"Hey, Hey! No! No! I picked it, all three! I mean Christ, all three of those are kind of important to me! I mean we live in a civilization of complete and utter capitalism, money, laundering, and warfare... " Damon explained.

"But of all three, which do you treasure most?" Selphie asked him.

"Listen voice... or God? That's like the Holy trinity to me, all three in a natural triangle..." Damon said to the voice.

"Would you rather I pick for you?" The voice asked.

"Okay, Okay, meet me half way at being number one and friendship..." Damon bargained. "Cause that's kind of my motto. Otherwise I'll start causing problems and making noises... and you don't want me to do that..." Damon said to the voice.

"Go ahead. You're the one who has to live with the sunburn when you wake up," it challenged him.

"I like the sun! Fun in the sun, earning lots of Munny, weighs a killer ton!" Damon began to sing.

This went on for several moments before Damon felt his skin begin to sting a little. "You do realize you're asleep on the beach right now, right?"

"I bet your sanity is going to break before I cook!" Damon said to the voice.

Selphie broke his train of thought. "Is being number one such a big deal?"

"Whoa, whoa, what the fuck man!? I brokered for two!" Damon snapped at the voice.

Wakka asked the third question. "What do you want outta life?" Three options, again. To see rare sights, to broaden his own horizons, and to be strong.

"Hey you can't do that! That's cheating! Cheating! Filthy CHEATER!" Damon barked up in the sky.

"So was trying to take the sword and the shield," the voice pointed out.

"I can't block with just a sword, what you want me to get hit with an arrow?! I sacrificed the staff for the fucking shield! Come on give me some room to grow here! Or else... I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want, if it's money you're after, I am a man of means... I don't know why I just told you that... but if you stop with this shit right now, that'll be the end of it, continue to piss me off and I will find you and I will eat your cereal..." Damon warned.

"I'm a king. I literally have a treasury. Guards. And a castle. People I rule over. I dare you to find me and eat my cereal."

"Oh thanks for giving me a hint of who and what you are, saves me from killing a old man behind a book case..." Damon argued.

"I can't. It's your path setting," the voice replied.

"Wait … hold on I just realized something... I'm asleep right?" Damon asked the voice.

"You can't wake yourself up, you have no control."

"No it's my fucking Dream! I'll just call for some help, and then beat your ass!" Damon walked over to the tree.

"… Do you intend to beat something you can't even see?" The voice asked him. "How... why... just..."

Damon took his sword and started to bash the tree repeatedly. "MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB! LITTLE LAMB LITTLE LAMB!" Damon sung obnoxiously.

"To be strong, huh?" Wakka asked him, not at all disturbed by Damon's antics.

"Hey, no you have to give me two on this, and it'll go a lot faster!" Damon barked at the voice.

"You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to be number one. You want to become strong. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits you at your journey's end.

Damon just glared at the sky. "Dude, I fucking hate you..." Demon groaned at the voice.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." A blinding light brought him to a red platform with a blonde woman with a purple dress holding a rose to her bosom, thorns all around her.

"That is so fucking contradictive that it made no fucking sense, I'll see you in Hell..." Damon seethed, now hating this voice with an immense passion, that he almost forgot about Tidus...Almost.

 _ **Why would she want thorns around her picture?! It looks like she's laying on a bed of thorned roses!**_

A swarm of the black creatures surrounded him, prompting him to take his blade out again.

 _ **Come to Daddy little blobs with golden eyes!**_

Slicing through three of them, one jumped on Damon, as he grabbed it and put it in a somewhat choke hold biting his antennas.

 _ **I'll yank these off you little shit!**_

Minutes passed as he tore the creatures apart before they were, finally, all dead. Another light shone down, this time leaving a small pool of white behind.

 _ **Okay now what?!**_

He stopped over to it and jumped around, though it didn't do much to the pool, he did feel his wounds knit together and his energy restore while he was in the circle, and he actually felt safe and calm inside of it. The light moved forward, creating a stained-glass pathway that winded upwards to a yellow platform after it left the one he was currently on, but hey! At least the pool stayed in place.

Damon just glared out in a grouch seeing this was playing with him, he sat down criss crossing his legs, putting the sword on his lap, before crossing his arms against his chest.

 _ **I'm not fucking moving until I get some sort of incentive...**_

"You get to leave after you finish what's on that platform," the voice stated.

 _ **Nope not good enough, you better give me some sort of fucking item or I'm not moving my ass up those stairs to fight more shadows.**_

A pretty stone fell on his head, bouncing off and landing on the flat of his sword.

 _ **What is this?**_

"It's worth fifty Munny. You want more? I can keep dropping them."

Damon tossed it up in his hands before throwing it off the edge.

 _ **Oh I'm sorry but you said no prized possessions, I'm fucking number one you ominous, squeaky voiced asshole!**_

"…" More stones started to pelt him, each one a tad bit larger than the last.

 _ **What no items? No ether? No Elixer?**_

"… There's ten Megalixers one the yellow platform," the voice told him.

Damon got up before collecting the Munny really quick.

 _ **If you are fucking lying, then I'm jumping off that platform and force my mind to wake up...**_

"You can't. There's walls."

 _ **Oh okay then I'll fall on my sword, oh yeah sharp objects...**_

"It doesn't hurt you."

 _ **You got to be shitting me... okay I can just let these things kill me if you want, I can do this all day, fuck the sunburns...**_

"They can't. You literally can't wake up until the dream ends. You're basically in a coma."

 _ **God, if you're listening please smite this asshole! It'd be a load of favors... Or you know what I'm going to start singing and running around with the sword like a drunk idiot, maybe I'll jump up and down, but there better be ten mega elixirs or there is going to be problems.**_

He walked up to the yellow platform and, what a surprise, a woman in a dress was the centerpiece. In a yellow dress and with brown hair to be precise.

 _ **Wow she's pretty...**_

Damon ran up to the mouth piece.

 _ **Grant me my wish maiden...**_

Damon kissed the glass stained picture hoping she'd grant a wish to him.

Unfortunately... "The closer you get to the light, the stronger your Shadow becomes..." Sure enough, a giant black shadow of him was stretching across the floor.

 _ **What you want me to make a shadow puppet...shadooww WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

It rose up like the others, only tendrils blocked its face, save for the eyes. It towered over him by at least two or three stories. "But don't be afraid..." Damon attempted to run away, almost fall off the platform's edge. "And don't forget..." A flat yet crumpled foot touched the ground as the creature finished forming, a gaping heart shaped hole in its chest.

 _ **Wait why am I running I can't die! FOR HONOR ASSHOLE... AND GREEN ORBS OF GOOD FEELING HEALTH!**_

Damon ran to the creature slicing at the creature's foot.

 _ **I DON'T HAVE FUCKING HAIR ASSHOLE! THIS SHADOW IS A LIE!**_

Damon stabbed the thing in the leg and started to climb up the leg holding his sword in his mouth by the handle.

 _ **I Killed a shark bigger than this... this has nothing on me...**_

"I somehow doubt that."

Damon's eyes were blood shot, gripping the squishy material nearing neck, jumped up and hacked in to his head. With a mighty shake, the creature flung him off and to the ground. Then, accumulating some kind of power into its hand, it reared back and plunged it into the ground.

 _ **Now...Now I'm mad...**_

It missed Damon, but more of the littler creatures spawned from a dark pool that grew around the hand.

 _ **Ah so you are shadow making factory of these ant shadows...ok...now you have to die!**_

Damon jumped on his hand slicing up his skin before plunging his blade in to his head ignoring the tendrils. The giant grabbed Damon and threw him, the teen barely able to save himself from falling off again.

 _ **You asshole... you fucking lied...again...**_

The creature got on its knees and leaned back, the hole in its chest glowing before it started to fire off projectiles that homed in on Damon.

 _ **THAT'S IT!**_

Damon screamed in his mind charging the thing slicing his tenants on its feet, before scaling its arm, and getting back on his head. Damon started to slice through the tendrils hacking at its head.

 _ **DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! JUST DIE! DIE! DIE!**_

Minutes passed of him repeating the process, killing the little ones for green orbs when he needed to, before the unimaginable happened; his weapon disappeared and he was forced to dodge an attack. The creature plunged another fist into the ground along with the first.

 _ **OH YOU SQUEAKY VOICED ASSHOLE! FINE I'LL BASH HIS FUCKING HEAD IN WITH MY FOOT!**_

Darkness pooled from the creature's hands, beginning to encompass the platform. "- But don't be afraid."

 _ **I'm not!**_

Damon struggled crawling through the darkness, trying to grab the creature's hand. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

 _ **My brawn!**_

Damon tried to yank himself on top of the fist, but the darkness had pulled him in too deep to do anything. "So don't forget:" The darkness started to swallow Damon's head. "You are the one who will open the door."

 _ **I'm so kicking the door in to your house and beating you with that door knob...**_

* * *

Damon awoke to the sound of seagulls and waves lapping at the sand of the beach, the sun bearing down on him as he let out a loud yawn. Damon scratched his scar on his face, rubbing it while feeling a slight burn. "Can't wake myself up my ass..." Damon groaned, before he scratched his scalp knocking off the sand sticking to his skin. And then a red-haired girl with blue eyes, around the same age as him, leaned down to look him in his face.

Damon had his eyes closed smacking his lips getting the sleeping taste out of his mouth. "Damon, you lazy bum, wake up," the girl teased him.

Damon's crimson eyes shot open jumping forward clonking her head and went in to defensive action judo throwing her over his shoulders. "NO MORE NIGHTMARES!" Damon exclaimed in panic.

"Ah!" The girl shrieked as she hit the sand.

"Oh...shit..." Damon's eyes widened as he kneeled down. "Oh sorry Kairi..." Damon said in a awkward tone.

"Jeeze... I knew I'd find you snoozing down here... but I didn't think you were that on edge..." The girl groaned.

"Yeah well when there is an ominous squeaky voice telling me I can't wake up, or will not give me my... Oh that son of a bitch... where is my Mega-Elixers..." Damon looked around on his body. Potion, check. Megalixers... not so much.

Kairi knocked him on the head. "Are you still dreaming?"

Damon emptied his pockets to find tons of Pretty Stones from the dream. "AH HA!" Damon said, looking up in the sky. "I'M GOING TO FIND YOU!" Damon snapped at the sky.

"Yeah, sure," Kairi dismissed him, walking to the shore line. Despite all the sand, her white and purple tank top and skirt were fine, same with her shoes, socks and the yellow wrist bands she wore.

Damon sighed as he was about to follow but, heard the whoosh of a familiar red stick...

… _ **..Tidus...**_

A loud thud sounded from besides Damon. "And you called me lazy," Shad sighed, rubbing one of his green eyes sleepily. "Yet, I'm the only one grabbing the wood for the raft."

"One moment Shad..." Damon said rushing up to the dock, and tackling Tidus in to the water.

"Woah! What the hell, Damon?" The spiky haired boy asked in confusion.

Damon yanked the stick from him breaking it on his own leg. "HIT ME WITH THAT AGAIN, I'LL BREAK YOUR NEW ONE OVER YOUR FAT HEAD!" Demon snapped, crawling out of the pool of water, like nothing happened and brushed off the water. "I'm sorry you were saying?" Damon asked Shad.

"… Do I want to know?" The black haired teen asked, brushing his slightly curly hair out of his eyes.

"One...I hate the silent game... two when you go off to talk to someone, you do not, hit that person in the head with a fucking pole... or magically reappear after being thrown off the tree house..." Damon explained, while picking up the wood.

"Kairi?" Shad differed to the female of their trio.

"He had a nightmare," she explained.

"Ah. So, I guess I'm the only one working on raft then?"

"It wasn't a nightmare... it was a what the fuck do you call those things that happen to you in that other dimension and actually have those injuries...`or items...`" Damon asked while mumbling on the items.

"…" Shad knocked on his friend's head. "Dude. Wake up. We have work to do."

"I just tackled Tidus in the water, don't make me hit you with the log... there is a mystery a foot... and I intend to find out what..." Damon thought for a good long moment.

"Yeah. And it lies beyond those waves," Shad pointed out, pointing to the ocean.

"Some asshole King who owes me Ten Mega-Elixers..." He glared at the sky.

"Damon... please... we have to get the rest of the things man," Shad sighed.

"Easy, easy, I got this!" He groaned picking up the logs on the sand.

"Right... I'll race you guys to the other side of the island!" Kairi challenged them.

Damon strapped the logs on to his back. "Nah, we got work to do, right Shad?" Damon asked kicking a coconut in to the water.

The resident mischief maker was already half way across the beach, Kairi rushing past Damon.

 _ **Those two...**_

Damon just tracked his way before running forward past Kairi, and catching up to Shad. Unfortunately, the black haired teen was always the more nimble and fleet footed of the trio and won without much more effort, even with the added weight of the log. "Hah... hah... that was fun," Shad smiled, relieving his friend of the log. "Alright. Kairi should know what else we need. I'll get this with the rest of the stuff."

"Eggs, cocunuts... logs, drinkable water... but dude we'll die like of malnutrition... in three days ha...so, I'm going to go grab some fruit ...maybe citrus..." Damon added something to the list.

"Makes sense. I'm going to grab us a sail after I put this with the supplies," Shad informed his friend, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I might take a nap after..."

 _ **And they call me Lazy!**_

"Yeah sure... but first to go terrorize the island by beating their asses." Damon heart half joked.

Shad shrugged and took out a wooden knife. "You going to watch? Might as well make a show of it." The trouble maker twirled his weapon in his fingers, a bored look on his face.

"I'm going to throw those punks in to the Ocean..." Damon groaned pulling out his wooden sword.

 _ **Oh right...this piece of shit, like this is going to hurt anyone – OW! SPLINTER!**_

Damon waved his left hand feeling the wooden splinter, before sucking on his finger spitting out the fragment. "Forgot to polish the wood again?" Shad teased, whistling for the other three.

"It's wood, it ain't metal, I'd be doing myself a service for a metal pole..." He argued with Shad.

"That splinter say otherwise."

"Fourth Sword this week..." Damon grumbled, not wanting to talk about polishing his weapon.

"Yo, what's up- oooooh nooooo..." Wakka groaned seeing Shad and Damon with weapons out. "Please tell me you two are going to spar..."

"Warm up..." Damon smiled, throwing down his sword, cracking his knuckles.

"If you're going to fight, I'm not going to bother... fighting and beating the same people got boring long ago," Shad shrugged, putting his wood weapon away and heading for one of the structures.

"Pucker up..." Damon stated initiating the fight, followed by Wakka flying into a tree. Damon shook his right fist, seeing he sent him flying, while Wakka was recovering a coconut fell from the tree smacking him on the head.

 _ **That was fun now, skipping Selphie and Trisket eating Tidus...**_

Shad sighed seeing his brother in all but blood pick another fight with the three. "How boring..." He sighed, climbing the ladder to one of the few shaded rooms.

"Okay rules guys! No whining after I hand you your asses and send them back to your mommies..." Damon yelled at them as they surrounded him, he stood tall in his Red and black digital camo jacket, grey cargo pants, and a red t-shirt, with black combat boots.

Shad untied his light, navy blue hoodie from his waist as he got into the room the cloth they were using for a sail was, laying it on the ground like a pillow and laying down on the ground. "… I wonder what the new worlds will hold?" He asked himself tiredly as sleep started to take him. He stared up at the ceiling in discontent. Ever since Kairi came to the islands, the thought of new worlds kept whirling in his head. He wanted to see them so bad that he suggested the raft to his best friends.

 _It's so boring here now... there's nothing to do. Spar with Damon and the others, play at the ocean, go home, go to school... rinse and repeat. I want to leave this place with my friends, find new things... hell, maybe even meet someone. Gods know that every girl I know slavers over Damon damn near constantly._

His eyes drifted close as the fighting stopped, leaving the sound of crashing waves.

 _But I won't lie... I don't think I'll ever not miss this place... the ocean... the smell of the sea... the waves..._

Shad finished passing out, curling up slightly as his dream began.

* * *

The young man found himself on a stained-glass platform, though it wasn't anything special. It was composed of patterns in blacks, whites, purples and oranges. His surroundings were lit by small floating orbs that drifted away when he tried to touch them. "You've kept me waiting quite a while..." A smooth, masculine voice echoed.

"Who are you?" Shad asked firmly, looking around the area. Outside of the platform, the rest of the area was a voice.

"Patience... you'll meet me soon enough. But it's about time you started becoming... aware of the power you've been blessed with." Three pillars arose in a triangle, revealing a standard mage's staff, a buckler and a katana. "Each of these represents an aspect of power you were born with... but be careful. You must be willing to give something up in order to take another."

Shad could see what each represented the moment he laid eyes on them. "Physical power and speed... magic... and defense. Hm..." Shad grabbed the katana, taking a spool of fishing line and tying it to the hilt before tossing back up in into it floating pedestal.

"Oh?" The mysterious voice asked as the teen leapt up to the staff, taking hold of it before pulling the katana to him. "Hehe... how clever. So, you'd abandon defense for absolute power then?"

"Magic is more useful than guarding," Shad reasoned. "As long as you have the energy, you can cast spells that lessen, nullify or even repel attacks. If I take a bit more damage in return, it's a small price to pay... if they can even hit me, that is. And that brings up my next point, at least with power outside of magic and dodging I can hold my own until my magic is restored"

"Hehe... very true. Very well then." The three objects disappeared, and Shad felt an unknown power fill him. "Now then... let's see what you're capable of." A creature that looked like a small knight appeared, sporting red claws and a helm that was partially open to reveal a pair of golden eyes. "Fight it. Or you yourself will be killed."

The creature reared back for an attack, only for Shad to dodge the leaping kick and attack with the katana. His blade struck true, cleaving off an arm before he followed up with a downward strike, hitting the fidgety creature and making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Good... so you have the will to fight. Let us continue." The lights shone brightly and Shad found himself back on the island beach. "You can attack, sure... you can dodge just fine. But tell me... how good are your instincts?" The trouble maker of Destiny Islands heard a rustle in the bushes and leapt to the side. A powerful blast left a crater where he was just standing. "Good..."

"Where the hell even am I?" Shad growled, brushing sand off his jeans. "I know I'm on the island. No one there can use magic. Hell, I don't know if magic is even real outside of here!"

"Oh, it's real..." The voice stated and Shad felt a chill go down his spine. "And you have more than enough to be a threat to your dear 'brother.' But, it seems our time is up... I'll see you again." Shad felt a searing pain from his back as something was driven through his stomach and his consciousness was torn from the dream.

* * *

Shad shot up from the floor, panting for breath. "What... what the hell was that place?" He asked himself, taking down the cloth for a sail and looking to the beach. A hand lingered to where he was impaled and winced.

Back on the beach Shad saw Selphi, Wakka, Tridus on the beach dazed and wounded. "Come on guys that was barely anything worthwhile!" Damon sneered.

"Not fair, man..." Wakka groaned. "We don't got Shad with us this time..."

Damon was bouncing Wakka's blitz ball on his hand before dropping it on his head. "You know I think I'll keep this ball!" Demon cheered bouncing it on top of his head multiple times.

"Yeah... at least Shad with the three of us stands a chance..." Tidus muttered. "That and you broke my weapon earlier..."

"Correction I broke all three of your spares just a few seconds ago, mental much? Derp..." Damon pointed out to a small fire pit made out of his red sticks.

"Hey!" Shad shouted, tossing the cloth to Damon as he walked by. "You take this to Kairi. I need to... think about a few things. I'll be by the crooked tree."

"Sure thing!" Damon yelled back, while Selphie fell over tied in a knot by her own skip rope. "You see this is what happens to people who use their skip rope like a whip..." Damon said crouching down to look at Selphie.

"No fair!" She shouted, struggling to undo the knot. "Come on! Untie my rope! … Please?"

"Well since you said please..." Damon said as he tore the wires a part letting the shredded rope to fall to the ground.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her broken toy. "You... you just... why?"

"Dude... not cool..." Wakka hissed.

Damon dropped fifty Munny down by her. "There go buy one made out of steel wiring..." Damon ordered.

Selphie sniffled and took the Munny, sulking off to the docks with Wakka and Tidus. However, the last of the trio turned back to Damon, a grave look in his eyes. "One of these days, Damon... you're going to pay for being such a jerk to your 'friends.'" The spiky haired boy turned away and ran to catch up with his friends.

"Round two you say?!" Damon shot over to Tidus.

"Damon!" Kairi shouted over to him, waving her arm for attention. "Shad just dropped off the rest of the supplies! Do you have the sail?"

"Uh yeah..." Damon waved the cloth.

"Good!" The sky began to turn orange. "Looks like the day's ending... wanna go watch the sunset at the tree?" Kairi asked, pointing to the small island to the side. Shad was already sitting on the trunk, lost in thought.

"Sure! Later guys, I'll challenge you bunch tomorrow!" Damon cheered rushing over to Kairi.

The two went through the small building the adults made a long time ago to get to a higher level on the island, then crossed the bridge to Shad. "Yo. Was wondering when you'd get here," the other boy in their trio greeted them, biting into an apple.

"Well I had to make nice with the commoners... you know all that sort of stuff..." Damon argued.

"Yeah... so, you guys just going to stand there? Plenty of tree for the two of you." Shad slid off and leaned against the trunk.

Damon vaulted the tree only to fall over it, before attempting again, to hand on it by slumping over it. "Nice...*COUGH* View..." Damon coughed out.

"Yeah... going to miss it," Shad sighed, looking into the orange lit sea with a smile.

"We can always come back to it..." Damon reminded.

"Honestly? I don't know..." Shad's eyes turned a bit serious. "I mean... Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right? And who knows how far away that is? We'll never know until we go... and even then, will we even find our way back here?" A sense of determination came over the black haired boy. "Well, it doesn't' matter anyway. I wanna explore all the worlds I can. See what's out there other than these boring little slices of paradise."

"Sounds cool... what's the first world we run in to...?" Damon asked seeing they'd be seeing new cultures.

"Who knows?" Kairi asked, a naïve smile on her face. "It could be my home, it could be somewhere entirely different."

"We won't know until we go." Shad stood fully alert, his excitement evident. "So, let's go! We'll finish the raft and explore all of them!"

Damon nodded seeing the sunset. "Great I'll grab my stuff!" Damon cheered falling off the curved tree.

Kairi nodded her head, leaping off the tree and heading to the docks. "Hey, Damon," Shad called to his 'brother,' tossing him a star shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Damon looked at the star in his hands, while Shad was looking to explain the meaning of one. "You remember the legend behind these things, right? Supposedly, if you share them with someone you like, your fates are supposed to be intertwined forever."

* _ **CHOMP...CHOMP...CHOMP...**_ *

Damon wasn't paying attention as he was just eating on the star shaped fruit. "Huh?" Damon asked as he was savoring the flavor.

"… Figured you wanted to share one with Kairi, but that works too." Shad shrugged as he started to the docks.

"Why would I share a fruit I already just ate?" Damon asked completely oblivious to the legends.

"… Whatever. Come on, knucklehead. Night's almost here and I want to watch from my house."

"Row, Row, Row your boat, Gently down the stream! LOCK N' LOAD IN TACTIC MODE! PROUD TO BE A MARINE!" Damon sung out as he jumped in the boat and started to row without Shad. Kairi however was in the boat, smiling and giggling at her friend's antics.

"Hey, Damon! Wait for... me..." Shad let out a heavy sigh and sat on the docks. There were only two boats since Damon had gotten... creative in one of their fights, so a third was currently being built. "Guess I'm stuck here... again..." He took off his boots and socks, rolled up his pants and sat on the dock, letting his feet hang in the water.

"Night Jack ass!" Demon laughed from a distance.

Shad shot him a dirty look and looked to the moon. It was full that night and surrounded by stars. "Why do I put up with him?" He asked himself, entranced by the light. "The guy's my best friend... but he can be such a grade A douchebag... Oh well. At least the fucker treats me like everyone else, even if that's like shit."

Damon got creative with the boat as he somehow parked in a... tree, more specifically on top of a palm tree after he dropped of Kairi. "Like anyone is going to steal that..." Damon laughed moving towards his house, where he discreetly opened up his window and slithered inside. As he was chuckling at how funny he thought that day was, even if his nap infuriated him, Shad was diligently working on the raft, being the handiest of the island's 'children,' since all of them ranged from 18, like him and Kairi, to 19 like Damon. He weaved palm reeds into ropes when he ran out, strung the logs together, even set up the mast. All that was left was the sail, but that was currently used for the whole reason it was on the island in the first place; his blanket for when he was stranded on the island.

Shad laid on the mostly finished raft, staring at the night sky again as he nestled under the cloth covering. The thought crossed his mind to take the raft, leave this all behind him and explore the new worlds alone. And then he shook his head. "Damon and Kairi are friends... we've been working on this for weeks now. There's no way they'd leave me here... right?" The teen shook his head again, sleep beginning to take him. "Of course they wouldn't... Damon's a bastard, but he's not heartless..." He rested his head against his jacket, making sure to cover himself with the blanket fully, and fell asleep.

* * *

Damon slumped on his bed kicking his feet up as he watched the ships painted and carved well. "Soon... and we'll see it all..." Damon yawned before slowly drifting off to 'dream land.'

Damon found himself on the town with the sun bright and warm on his back. Damon looked around the island to see who he could find, seeing he just wanted his 'usual' dreams, rather than the... whatever that nightmare was. Shad was there, but nothing different. Just another face in the crowd, like Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

 _ **Now where is Kairi...**_

Damon sunk in to the sand as he dug through the sand like a mole. "Mole King the Tyrant..." Damon joked under the sand.

"So, you're the one who dared abandon him?" A masculine voice asked from above him. Damon was no longer in the sand. He was in a level field, a single silver haired man in front of him.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?! I'm trying to enjoy my dream here!" Damon snapped.

"Hmph... you don't seem that special..." The man clicked his tongue, placing his hand on a katana. Only...

 _ **Holy shit, that thing has to be nine feet!**_

"Okay I'm just going to stop you right here... This is my dream..." Damon argued, seeing he didn't know who the Hell this guy was.

"And I'm your despair." The sword flashed, and suddenly Damon's entire world was pain. "Tch... pathetic." The unarmed man's body expelled blood from every part of his body to varying degrees. "And here you probably thought you were strong... allow me to remedy that." The silver haired swordsman got into a proper battle stance.

"OW, mother fucker! I got my..." In Damon's right hand summoned his sword. "Oh, so now you appear!" Demon snapped at the sword.

"Hmph... is that all?" The unknown man asked, clearly unimpressed.

"I don't know but all I can say is fuck you!" Demon snapped, giving him the bird from his left hand. He didn't see the man move, but he was suddenly relieved of that finger.

"Huh...ow." Damon waved his hand, concentrating as smoke revealed his finger back intact. "So... apologize...like right now or I'm taking that nine foot sword right up your ass..." Damon barked.

"If you can even hit me," the unknown man taunted, not even attempting to hold a battle stance now. He was clearly mocking Damon.

"I took on things bigger than you!" Damon growled charging at the man.

The man with silver hair dodged each blow lazily. "Hmph... as have I." He then kicked Damon away. "All of them outclassed you by a large margin."

Damon landed on his back in the sand. "You know I was trying to have a good dream here, couldn't you at least pay me the decent respect to allow me to have a nice sleep and a good dream after some fuck wit with a squeaky irritating voice decided to ruin my nap?" Damon asked the man.

"Call this... karma." The swordsman was now behind Damon, his sword to the side like he had stricken, yet there was no blood... no pain.

"Can I call Karma and tell her to fuck off?" Damon asked getting up from the ground. His senses suddenly exploded in pain as each individual strike impacted him all of a sudden. The man impaled Damon and lifted him up with the sword, the younger man dropping his blade to the ground as shock overtook him.

"Tch... you weren't even worth me showing you my true power... you're just weak and pathetic as those you demean. Still... I'll see you again." The swordsman swung his blade, and suddenly Damon was cleaved in two, his torso immediately severed from his lower half.

"Hmm you know...there is a saying, if you're going to get revenge make sure to dig two graves..." Damon joked before waking up with blood shot eyes. "Second worst fucking dream ever!" Demon snapped stomping the floor shaking his room. "Damon, you up?" His mother called out. "YEAH, I'M UP!" He shouted back. Damon grumbled to himself as he got dressed, the phantom pain from his dream bugging and itching him all the while.

"Hey, Damon," his mother asked, knocking on the door. "Why is there a row boat on one of the beach's palm trees? And where's Shad? His parents have been looking for him all morning."

"Oh yeah... something must've been in that star shaped fruit... I parked it on a tree so no one would steal it, or the waves wouldn't steal it... and as for Shad, who knows? Probably stayed on the island to finish the raft..." Damon snickered behind his door.

"… And you wonder why half the island hates you," his mother sighed, already knowing what happened.

"Jesus Christ Mom thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll be sure to tell my stories to all my dozens of bastards in my future life!" Damon barked, seeing his mother was doing her usual routine.

"You intend to tell stories... to your _bastards_?" His mother asked skeptically.

"Tom, Dick, Mary, Susan, Lisa, Rogers, Alex..." Damon started to say.

"Even though they'd never know you... because they're bastard children?" His mother confirmed. "And by definition, they would have grown up without you. Or, at the very least, wouldn't have seen you as 'father' if that woman were to get married."

"Well when I have them out of wed lock..." Damon said as he was hopping on one foot putting on his boot.

"Then they aren't bastards. They're legitimate."

"Only if I marry!" Damon chuckled, falling on his back.

"So, which is it? Are you having them out of wed lock, or are they bastards?" His mother asked. "There's no pick and choose. You either marry or you don't, and thus they're either bastards or they aren't."

"Bastards it is then!" Damon continued to torment his mother, of the possibility of him be a complete outcast to the populace.

"… Just... bring Shad some breakfast. You owe him at least this much. This is what, the twentieth time you've left him there?"

"Shouldn't have trashed my last boat..." Damon muttered as he fixed his lacings.

 _"Call this... karma..."_ the swordsman's voice echoed in his head. The red eyed man scowled at the dream. At least in the nightmare before, he lasted five minutes before his sword left him. This time? It was thirty seconds. Tops. He was slaughtered... humiliated. By something from his imagination... maybe? Who knew at that point.

Damon moved over to the mirror moving his hands over his stubble scalp. "Hey mom? Should I grow out my hair maybe to a short spikey?" Damon asked his mother, running it around his covered head.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't because of Tidus?" She asked, picking up some clothes by his door.

"Well there goes that idea... ah thanks mom." He muttered, moving his right hand on his cross scar.

"Be grateful I'm not knocking you over the head like you asked me to when you were little if you ever brought that up," the older woman replied.

"Best mom in the fucking universe." Damon retorted, as he popped his neck side to side, moving his hand on his stubble facial hair, before grabbing after shave and slapping it on his face.

"So, anything interesting going on at the islands?" Damon's mother asked, putting his dirty clothes in a hamper.

"Oh you know people plotting my imenent demise, I accidently head butted and judo threw Kairi after waking up from a nightmare... and beat everyone that challenged me... and I ate a hallucinogenic star fruit..." Damon said listing his list.

"So... you injured Kairi, picked a fight, and ate a Paopu fruit you probably didn't even pick yourself..." His mother summed up.

"Kairi was an accident... and yeah that Star fruit was probably laced with something..." Damon coughed out as he rubbed his neck in awkwardness.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Damon, they go bad within a few weeks if you _refrigerate_ them. And knowing who probably got it for you, do you really think he'd drug you?"

"It was a nice high while it lasted... I mean I did get a boat on top of a tree..." Damon looked outside his window.

"That wasn't a high. That was you being a moron," his mother corrected him. "Paopu aren't drugs."

"Ouch... calling your own flesh and blood a moron... nice." Damon grouched a bit, while putting on cologne.

"Then maybe stop acting like one every now and again," his mother rebutted, taking the clothes to the laundry room.

Damon's eyes shot to the door. "Maybe start making a reasonable breakfast once in a while!" Damon retorted. If his mother heard him, she didn't answer. "Bacon!" Damon barked out before picking up his bedding and throwing them in the hamper, before going out the door.

"You asking or making?" His mother asked, some already on the skillet.

"You know I can't cook for the love and mercy of God, that's why you're here. " Damon gave her a cheeky smile.

"Well, me and Shad, when you bother to bring him back," she retorted with an equally cheeky tone. "I'm making extra, and no it isn't for you. It's for Shad."

"I'm a growing man!" Damon complained to his mother, hitting the table.

"And you can get by just fine of French toast too."

"Hate French toast!" He pouted, turning on heels.

"Doesn't stop you from eating it. Unless you want cereal, but there's only Raisin Bran left."

"You know, you're going to be sad when something happens to me!" Damon said as he packed up his breakfast.

"Damon. Next to Shad, you're the healthiest person on the islands, but Shad suffers from Silent Fever when he gets sick. And the strongest hands down. The day something happens to you is the day the world ends."

"Uh huh..." Damon sighed, moving out the door with the bag. "Bye Mom." Damon waved her off.

"Have a good day, sweetie," she waved back with a small smile.

Damon got under the tree seeing the boat on top, slightly tilting back and forth... "…..right..." Damon put down the bag of food, as he hopped on the trunk and began to climb up till he hopped up.

"Hey, Damon," Kairi greeted him with a wave.

"Heeyyyyyyy!" Damon stopped what he was doing as he waved downwards.

"… Do I even want to know?" Kairi asked.

"It's a weather experiment... it proved to be successful." Damon responded.

"Right... what's in the bag?" The red head asked him curiously.

Damon gripped the boat and tossed in to the water. "Breakfast." Damon sighed jumping down.

Kairi sniffed the bag. "You don't sound happy even though it's bacon and french toast."

* _ **MAITTEE!**_ *

A seagull stopped by the bag. "…...Okay flying rat...here's how this is going to go, you're going to step away from that fucking bag... or I'm going to cook you faster than you can squawk..." Damon said as he unsheathed his boot knife. The gull stared at him before letting out a challenging squawk and making for the bag.

"FUCK NO!" Damon barked as he tackled the bird grabbing it by the throat and...

 _ ***CRACK***_

"What did I say you pea brain sized rat?!" Damon barked at the dead bird.

"Wasn't that a little... extreme?" Kairi asked, a little nauseous at the sound.

"Hell no, I get cooked bird..." Damon scoffed, while putting the seagull down on the ground.

Kairi shook her head, her hair flinging around. "Never mind. The boat's in the water, should we get going? We still need to build the raft."

"Uh huh, give me just a few seconds..." Damon grunted cutting the bird. "Not the bird's fault entirely, just was murdered in my nightmare..." Damon said as he started a fire.

Kairi gagged and covered her ears to stop the noises. "Nope, nope, did not sign up to watch you gut and cook a bird today!"

Though within a few minutes the bird was a warm brown, meat on a stick. _***CHOMP***_ "Ahhmgmmmgmuaguumm vwwwant a bite?" Damon asked as he put the bag in the boat.

"… I'm going to leave you here and row to the island myself," Kairi tested him, clearly not amused.

"Oh don't be like that, you know I love you and would care for you and provide for you and protect you and...I'm out of excuses here..." Damon chuckled, while getting aboard the boat.

"Clearly not cook anything but fire roasted meat," she teased him, getting in opposite him.

"Let's sing a song!" Damon joked, rowing the boat back to their island.

"Hey, Damon..." Kairi started, looking to the ocean as he rowed.

"Yeeesssss?" Damon asked, rowing the boat in a back stroke motion.

"You know... I've been wondering. Why do you treat me better than everyone else?" The red head asked as they came close to the docks.

"Because you're a lady... and I treat females waaaay differently than the men..." Damon stated as he kept rowing.

"Psssh... White Knight," Kairi teased him.

"I don't like hanging around with utter pussies!" Damon exclaimed, seeing he doesn't like weak willed, or whiney people in a pack or herd mentality.

"Then why hang out with Shad?" She asked, nibbling on a cookie from her bag.

"Part of the Pride... you see Kairi, there are three sets of people... the Pride, the pack, and the Herd..." He spoke to her as he kept rowing backwards.

Kairi leaned to the side and nodded. "Right. Hey, uh... not to interrupt, but you're going to hit the dock if you don't slow down."

"Huh? Oh right..." Damon slowed the boat down as he watched them drift closer to the island.

"Okay... so, where do you think Shad is, because I don't see him on the beach," the female of the trio noted.

"Probably up in that tree house." Damon said as he saw the dock get closer.

The red head shrugged. "We'll find out in a moment. I mean, it's not like we're that far away."

True enough Damon stepped up on the boat, before jumping to the dock, and grabbing a rope to tie down the boat from going away. "Alright well let's go find him, while hopefully I get ambushed...I mean I hope I don't get ambushed by the gang..." Damon joked, while helping Kairi out of the boat.

"Tee hee, such a gentleman. Okay... you want me to check the tree house while you look around a bit more?"

"Mind taking the food? I don't trust myself with the bag, as I have enemies..." Damon said discreetly looking at the seemingly empty beach.

"Riiiiight... You do realize we're the only boat on the dock, right?" Kairi asked as she took the bag of food.

"They could've went on the other side of the beach!" Damon exclaimed seeing how they could've beached their boats.

"You know... that's actually a good place for you to start looking for Shad too."

"Yup, alright... now get moving, I'll check the other side of the Island." Damon ordered Kairi, while moving towards the entrance to the small cavern, hearing a slight howl... but ignored it as he opened up the shack to gain access to the other side of the Island.

Moving to the other side of the island he takes out his binoculars out of his left pocket to recon the beach, where he found Shad laying on top of the raft, covered up in a rough blanket, sleeping soundly. Damon sighed hopping down to the beach, grabbing a tin bucket, and moving towards Shad. Damon yanked off the blanket, scooping up water next. "Today's forecast is one hundred percent chance of showers..." Damon dumped the bucket of cold ocean water on Shad.

"Rain!" Shad shouted with a Cheshire grin, kicking up and tipping the bucket onto Damon instead.

Damon drenched in water shook off his clothes. "Morning, sleep well?" Damon asked helping him up.

"Achy, but I'll live," Shad nodded, taking the offered hand.

"Good, Kairi and I were looking for you, my Mom made you breakfast and Kairi has it in the tree house... you better get to her before she eats it..." Damon warned Shad, as there was a possibility Kairi could be slacking.

"Please, it's bikini season soon. She wouldn't risk it with you," Shad teased him, heading to the tree house.

"….Ha! " Damon laughed. "Are you going to risk a good breakfast?!" Damon yelled at Shad, prompting him to run even faster.

"Nope! I'm fucking starving!" Shad leapt up the height with little effort, yanking himself up the ledge and rushing through the door to the other side of the beach.

Damon shrugged as he made his way back to the other side of the beach, from the shack, he opened the door propping it open with a rock before removing his red and black digital camo jacket, then his red shirt before grabbing the pull up bar, lifting himself up on it. Damon was well formed like a sculpted athlete and could take a few hits and serve it back twice the power of any fighter. Shad kicked the door open, panting slightly as he nibbled on a bacon strip. "Your mother is a goddess for making me french toast," Shad sighed, taking a seat and taking off his jacket. While not as buff as his friend, Shad's frame was definitely toned. He looked more like a seasoned runner or thief than a warrior like his friend.

Damon grunted as he flipped upside down resting his legs on the bar, as he started to do hanging sit ups, each time he raised gripping his broad shoulders with a tightening vice like grip.

"Dude... the fact you don't have a girlfriend would astound me if you weren't such a pervert," Shad chuckled as he finished off a strip.

"One... two, buckle my shoe... three... four... Shad's ass through that door...five...six...he's picking up sticks... " Damon grunted.

"Hey. I built the fucking raft. I'm done picking up wood for now," the younger man stated, taking a bite of french toast. "But, in all seriousness man. Most of the women on the island are head over heels for you. Why not try for any of them?"

Selphie moved over and stopped seeing Damon, shaking and feeling weak in her knees. "Seven... eight... Selphie's late..." Damon joked, sitting upwards.

"Sup, skip rope?" Shad asked, brushing his hands off before stretching out.

Selphie was out like a light, with a drooling smile, and a red face. "Nine... Ten... still feeling fine..." Damon stopped as he raised his hands upwards and letting go of the bar with his legs falling on his hands and back flipping just once.

"Psh... still can't beat my record," Shad boasted, hopping on the bar himself.

"Three back flips are unnecessary you skinny prick..." Damon sighed popping his arms.

"Hey. This skinny prick is nimble." Shad prepped himself to launch off the bar.

Damon sighed picking up Selphie and tossing her in to the clean water. "Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and bacon!" Damon yelled at Selphie as she jumped out of the cold water.

"Eeep!" She squeaked, shivering heavily. "Da-Damon! You jerk!"

"Not good for your health for you to lose conscious sweetie." Damon retorted with a smirk going for his shirt.

Shad took in a deep breath before his dismount, twirling in the air, once, twice, thrice then a fourth time before sticking the landing. "Yes! New record!" he cheered, raising a hand to his friend."

Damon clapped his hands, "Well done but you can't do a push up like I do..." Damon put down his shirt, and got on his hand and tips of his feet, putting his left arm behind his back, going up and down in a fast motion.

"Yeah. And you're built like fucking truck. Me? I'm a damn bird," Shad smiled.

"Funny thing you said that... killed a bird today and ate it...you're welcome I saved your breakfast..." Damon laughed.

"… Went for your bacon, did it?" Shad asked him.

"That bird was the only thing I ate for breakfast...wait... you didn't grab the entire platter...?" He asked while Shad's face immediately drained seeing he was so very hungry.

"Kairi said it was all in the bag... red haired son of a..." Shad growled. "Oh well. I don't need much anyway. I'll just double down on provision grabbing today and cook some of that up. A seagull egg or two and a coconut sounds good."

"Hey, skip rope Selphie, where is Tidus and Wakka? " Damon asked placing his shirt back on.

"Blitz ball practice," she replied, rubbing a bit of sleep out of her eyes. "But damn it, Damon... you're lucky I brought my swimsuit. I would _not_ have been okay if I was forced to wear wet clothes all day."

"Damn...uh er Damn shame I mean... that you would've been forced to wear wet clothing..." Damon corrected himself.

Shad snickered behind his hand before slipping his jacket around his waist again and tying it off. "Right... I'm going to go finish the raft. I'll see you in a bit, Damon." The trouble maker of the Islands rushed off, a knowing smile on his face.

"Aaaaand I'm going to fuck off in this cave!" Damon shouted jumping to the floor and starting to crawl underneath the hole in the cave. Once inside Damon dusted himself off, ignoring the scriptures behind him, clawed...yes clawed out that said _**Leave this place...**_

Damon looked at the door smiling taking a piece of chalk. "Hello Mr. Door, with no handle..." Damon said to the inanimate object.

 _ **Hmmm I wonder...**_

Damon knocked on the wooden frame. "Pizza delivery!" Damon snickered.

[… _ **BUT NOBODY CAME...**_ ]

Damon paused just listening to the eerie silence. "….Well, assuming someone keeps cleaning this damn door...hehehehe... " Damon started to draw a goofy face on the door, two cock eyes and a broken tooth mouth, before going over to the wall with a scoreboard. "Damon: 1391, Door: …...3."

Damon glared at the scoreboard for the door... fucking rocks. Turning towards the drawing he stopped seeing a drawing Kairi did with him... it was nearly fifteen years old now. "Huh... what were we...four? Three?" Damon asked looking at the chalk art and grabbing a rock.

 _"You remember the legend behind these things, right? Supposedly, if you share them with someone you like, your fates are supposed to be intertwined forever,"_ Shad's worlds from yesterday echoed in his head.

Followed by a series of echoing chomps in his mind. "Oh that's what he was trying to say, odd, it must've been my stomach doing the thinking..." Damon took a rock and looked at the artwork. "…..." Damon cocked his head as he sat down in front of the artwork. "I know I'm probably going to sound like an ass, but I need to fix the picture I made for Kairi..." Damon said to himself as he started to add the needed fixes to his previous work. AKA, him handing a Paopu fruit to Kairi. And then he heard an oh so familiar sound, despite only hearing it a few times yesterday. It sounded like one of those creatures moving behind him.

Damon drew his knife discreetly, dragging across the limestone, ready to strike, quickly turning around he twirled his Kabar knife and got ready to kill the nightmare creature. "I've come to see the door to this world," a man in a brown cloak stated evenly, unperturbed by the weapon.

"Who the fuck?" Damon got caught off guard. "Oh so you don't own this un-openable door?" Damon asked, as he thought of taking a fire axe to it once.

"This world has been connected," the man followed up ominously.

"Like...someone could cross to other worlds from this door to the next? And on, and, on?" Damon asked looking at the door.

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

Flashes of the creatures he fought, reminded him of those who dwell in the dark. "…..What will happen to our world?" Damon asked the man.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"Maybe...but I am curious..." Damon said seeing the door restored again.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Well yeah, because I ain't a carpenter!" Damon snapped kicking the door. "And or a locksmith... because I see no key...hole?" Damon asked as there was a wisp of a faded...something on the door. "But I'll show you. I'll get off this island and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort," the man continued. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Damon glared at the cloaked figure. "Ambition drives me, Determination keeps me going..." Damon retorted. He glared at the door again, wanting to know it's secrets. There was a gust of wind, and when he turned back to the cloaked man, he was gone. Like he was never there to begin with.

 _ **I'm blaming the expired Paopu fruit...**_

Damon shook his head and headed out the cave, going to the other side of the island where Shad was leaning against a wall next to the entrance. "You know... I might miss this place when we leave," the black haired teen lamented. "No matter where we go, you can't beat this view of the ocean. Our own paradise... and we're leaving it. Are we even really ready to?"

"Hell Yeah!" Damon barked. "Out there, grand adventures and treasures await!" Damon stated drawing his wooden sword, striking it up in the air.

"Hehe... you sound fired up," Shad smiled, getting up from his seat. "Hey, I've been thinking... what should we name the raft?"

"Excalibur! No wait! The Ravager! I mean eventually we'll be building bigger ships, right?" Damon asked Shad.

"Yeah, but this one's our first. Might as well name it something nice... actually, I was thinking the Highwind would be a good name for her." Shad smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. I like that name. I say we name our first ship the Highwind."

"Alright, I'll beat you to... it. Hmmm..." Damon paused and crossed his arms against his chest.

"To the star tree and back?" Shad asked, pointing to the far side of the beach.

"Nah, you did the most work on the boat, you get to name the boat... I'm being... Guh... G... Ge.." Damon looked like he was going to gag. "Generous.. You earned it..."

Shad felt his heart lift a little and a genuine smile crossed his face. "Hey... thanks man. Seriously."

"Awww you guys aren't going to race?" Kairi asked seemingly disappointed. "Me out run stick boy? Not happening, the only way I'd beat him is out smarting him." Damon argued to Kairi.

"…" Shad stared at Kairi, not menacingly, but definitely noticing something.

"You having a come to Jesus moment?" Damon asked Shad.

"No..." the black haired teen smirked, pointing to Kairi's lip. "She just has a bit of bacon grease on the corner of her mouth."

Damon snapped his head towards Kairi. "…..You did eat my bacon..." Damon said in a menacing tone, as the shadows of Hell seemed to be morphing around him.

Shad snickered and leaned toward Kairi. "Psst. Hey. If you start now, you might work off that little splurg before he tosses you in the ocean."

Like a bull, Damon charged after Kairi, Shad watching and laughing like a madman. After Damon caught and threw Kairi in the ocean, as promised, the three spent the whole rest of the day lounging around, gathering supplies and just having an all around good time. Eventually, the sun came to set on the docked part of the island, the trio sitting on the wood construct in question before Shad stood and stretched. "Well, I'm going to give the supplies one last check before we head out tomorrow. And Damon... please. It took me a while to get the sail just right, so please don't leave me behind again."

"Mmmm hmm..." Damon hummed as he finished his drink from a coconut.

"... I made this over the course of the day," Kairi stated, showing him a stitched together sea shell star. "Sailors used to make these and pray for safe voyage."

Damon grabbed it looking at it. "It's...nice." Damon said while paying attention to her eyes more than the shells.

"Hey, be careful with that!" She freaked out, reaching to grab it back. "It's my good luck charm! I'll make one for you too if you want, but please... it took forever to find the right shells for that!"

"…." Damon handed her the shells back safely.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief, stowing it away safely. "... You know, Shad's changed."

Damon looked at Kairi, tossing his coconut. "Oh, just Shad?" Damon smirked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well..." Kairi trailed off, lost in thought for a moment. "Damon, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!"

Damon nearly fell off the dock hearing that from Kairi. _`"``fuck```"_ He seethed, not expecting to hear that from her. "Okay knock off with the joke..." Damon sighed rubbing his scar face.

"Hehe, okay!" Kairi smiled, looking to the sunset.

"That came out of the blue..." Damon stated to his friend, seeing she doesn't usually say things like that.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now, I think I'm ready," Kairi confessed. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

Damon slowly moved his left arm, around Kairi's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "Yeah... but we could get lost in our imaginations out there..." Damon stated, knowing the wonders of all the worlds that could be waiting there for them.

Kairi smiled softly, leaning into Damon slightly. "Damon, don't ever change."

"Nope..." Damon said with a chuckle, seeing as he can be very unique in his choices.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail... I bet it'll be great," Kairi continued.

"So...might want to get this off my chest then..." Damon turned Kairi to face him, moving his hands around her shoulders. Kairi's crystal blue eyes peered in to his crimson red eyes.

"Hey, you guys!" Shad shouted from halfway down the beach. "Just checked the stock, we should have enough for a couple of weeks if we ration properly."

Damon sighed and only gave her a peck on the forehead. "Good work Shad..." Damon grunted getting up from the dock.

"Alright, let's get going," Shad smiled, getting into the boat. "We gotta rest up for tomorrow. Got a big day ahead of us!"

Damon moved towards the dock, as he gave the sunset one last look before heading off with his friends. The journey back was a quiet one, to be honest. Damon would be back in his room all packed and ready to go, and have his back pack of supplies, just in case their supplies wouldn't last. A rumble in the distance shook him from his preparations.

"The Hell... a storm... OH FUCK, THE RAFT!" Damon snapped quickly putting his camo backpack on, as he rushed towards the window, vaulting out of it.

"Damon, dinner's ready!" His mother called from downstairs. "Damon?"

* * *

 _ **AND HERE WE GO! KINGDOM HEARTS DEMON EDITION! The first chaotic chapter of the series, our funny bone Demon is back to kick some ass! The Hunt for that Wicked Mickey is on! Damon/Demon is a hugely different character to Sora, in a very scary and funny way.**_

 _Shad is also different to Riku, but in ways that are either very little or very radical. And this will certainly be a trip for our heroes, in more ways than one. And I'm not talking drugs. Without giving too much away, they'll be seeing far more than other worlds._

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_


	2. Chapter 2

Shad rowed as hard as he could in the rough waves, his ears still ringing from earlier. His hearing was pin point, and his red haired 'friend' wasn't exactly quite with her 'joke.' "Kairi... I knew you preferred Damon's company to mine, but... were we even really friends?" Shad questioned to himself before shaking his head. "Forget it. Need to make sure the raft is okay, first and fore... most... sweet God in heaven..." Shad gasped as he looked to the sky.

* * *

 _ **Moments later...**_

Damon threw his rope to the dock and tied the boat down before his eyes were pulled to the sky.

"What type of storm is that?!" Damon snapped, as he saw purple lightning dance across the sky, and an orb of destruction pulling entire chunks of land into itself. That's when he noticed both the newly built boat and the other older boat tied to the docks.

"Oh no, they're here too?!" Damon heard several loud crashes of thunder, as lightning struck near him, followed by... those creatures in his nightmare start to appear. "You?!" Damon snapped as he reached in his backpack pulling out a black steel machete. "Came prepared for you this time!" Damon growled as he circled around them, trying to avoid them. "This has to be another nightmare!" He snapped, while stopping at the cave seeing a door. "When did that thing get here!?" Damon snapped, while the island shook again. Damon stopped and turned around to see Shad on the Paopu tree island by the docks. "Shad?" Damon asked, before rushing over to him, knocking three creatures out of the way. He noticed with dread that the blade all but fazed through the creatures, doing next to nothing. "SHAD!" Damon shouted as he ran across the walkway, kicking a creature in to the water.

Shad was entranced by the orb, like a sailor caught in a Siren's song. He spoke to Damon the moment his friend came close. "The door has open..." He said, no longer transfixed by the macabre beauty of the thing in the sky.

 _ **The Door?**_

Suddenly a flash back of the cloaked figure speaking about it, but what came to the immediate concern was Kairi. "Tha...Shad where's Kairi?!" Damon snapped, worried for her safety.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Shad snapped, seeming almost... off in this new environment. "Damon... don't you see? Now we can go to the outside worlds!"

Damon didn't know what was with Shad all of a sudden. "That's all nice, but this islands about to go up in smokes, we need to find Kairi and get off this island!" Damon exclaimed.

"You're right... once we go through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see out parents again. But, there's no turning back!" Shad's eyes held a golden hue to them as he stared at the ball of death in the sky again. "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"I'm not afraid! I'm worried for Kairi!" Damon snapped at Shad, seeing he was completely being oblivious to the fact that Kairi was somewhere on this island.

Shad reached a hand out to Damon, his eyes still golden. "Come... she'll be with us soon." A pool of darkness opened under Shad's feet, tendrils of black beginning to pull him in. "Not that there's any room in my heart for traitorous friends anyway."

Damon's pupils dilated, as he trudged through the darkness. "You stupid ignoramus! Out of that pit of despair!" Damon growled as he tried to reach for him. Just before the darkness could swallow them up, however, he found the strength to grasp on tightly to Shad's outstretched hand, and then everything went dark. Moments passed before a blinding light cut through it all, and in between Shad and Damon's hands was a large key shaped sword with a silver blade and a golden guard. A silver chain at the bottom lead to the crest Damon kept seeing in his dream.

 _ **A...A KEY?!**_

 _ **Keyblade...**_

Damon held on to the handle rather tightly. "Guh... my head..." Shad groaned, his eyes back to their usual green and silver. "D... Damon? Where are we? ...And what the fuck is this thing?"

Damon up-slapped him across the head. "You idiot!" Damon roared. "Kairi's still here!" Damon growled.

"Ow! Woah woah, slow down! What the hell is... the fuck is that?!" Shad asked, looking at the orb in the sky.

"Don't know! Don't care! Kairi! Danger! Island! Go! Boom!" Damon shook him repeatedly.

"Secret Place!" Shad pointed to the roots of the tree, the door now open.

Damon and Shad immediately rushed towards the door, with Damon smacking a dark creature out of the way, killing it as it disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke and ashes.

 _ **What?! This thing actually kills them?!**_

Shad halted in front of the door. "You go in first! I'll keep them off you!" The troublemaker drew his knife and glared at the creatures that approached.

Damon didn't even argue, as he quickly moved in to the cavern, the area shaking. "KAIRI! I'm here! Don't worry! Everything's going to be okay!" Damon shouted dodging falling rocks.

Kairi turned back to him, her eyes tired and grave. "Damon..." The door behind her flung open along with a torrent of darkness, flinging the girl towards him.

Damon held out his arms, hoping to catch her. "Don't worry, I'll catch y-" She seemed to phase out of existence when she hit his arms.

 _ **Ehhhhh...?**_

Damon was in a state of shock seeing what just happened.

 _ **That's...That's not fair...**_

Another surge of darkness forced him from the cavern, sending him tumbling into the islands again. "...mon..." Shad's voice was faint, and Damon could fell something shaking him. "Da... Dam... Damon! Damon! Get your ass up!" The black haired teen sighed and jumped back. "Hate to do this to you man... but you need to wake up!" Shad reared back and kicked Damon with all of his lower body strength. And condisering his lower body was as strong as Damon's upper body... it was pretty hard.

Damon's eyes widened. "….Kairi's gone..." Damon said in a hollowed tone.

"Bro, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think we have bigger problems," Shad stated, looking around nervously. Their home, Destiny Islands, had been reduced to a single one... and it was hardly any bigger than Damon's living room. It was a single chunk of land before a void that seemed to keep on growing as the orb in the sky consumed more and more land. "There's this... and then there's _**that.**_ " Shad pointed to a familiar figure from Damon's recent nightmare. One that towered over both of them.

Damon's right eye twitched, as he gripped his key blade. "Give her back..." Damon said as he started moving towards the creature. "Give her back _ **...RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"**_ _ **Demon**_ roared as he charged at the creature.

"Damon, move!" Shad tackled his best friend out of the way of a Damon sized fist that plunged into the ground, a pool of darkness forming around the hand. "Those creatures are the small fry. We're focusing on them when we need to. For now..." Shad slipped out his knife with a growl. "It's payback time..." He rushed to the hand and jumped on it, rushing up the giant's arm. "This is for wrecking my home, asshole!" Shad leapt up and slashed with his knife, the blade burrowing into the giant's eye. While it could make no noise, it was clearly effective judging by the twitch. "Don't think I need to say this, but... go for the eyes!" Shad grabbed a tendril of hair and started to stab, the creature obviously not liking it as it shook its head and started to retract its hand. Shad reached out a hand as the creature bent to stand up. "Damon, grab on!"

Damon whirled around slicing through countless number of creatures, before dashing towards the giant creature. Damon reeled back and tossed his key blade at the creature's face like a spinning blade of death.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Damon ran up to the creature, grabbing Shad's hand. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Damon snapped, trying to hold on.

"Heave... ho!" Shad grunted, lifting his brother up to a tendril to hold on to. The moment Damon had a grip, Shad let go and pulled out another knife. "Ready, bro?" The black-haired teen twirled the blade and poised to strike.

Damon grabbed his key blade with his free left hand. "Ready!" Damon snapped. The two slashed at the creature's eyes repeatedly, biting and slashing into them. While the yellow orbs never seemed to disappear, the creature was very clearly hurt. The moment it reared its head back, Shad gave the command.

"Jump off!" Shad planted his feet into the neck of the beast and leapt off, followed shortly by Damon. Shad pulled a cherry bomb from his pocket and lit it on the way down. "Here's for you!" He threw it at the giant's face.

"HEY ASSHOLE, THIS WAS FOR THAT NIGHTMARE!" Demon threw his blade again striking the creature in the face again. Somehow, be it by what the creature was made up of, what the weapon was made up of or some other third force, the explosion was much more powerful than it should have been.

"Whoa!" Shad laughed, adrenaline pumping through him. "That... That was awesome!" And then he noticed the giant, and all the little creatures, started to float up... so were he and Damon. "Shit!" Shad immediately grabbed onto a piece of wood. "Hold on to something! Whatever that thing is, it's going to pull us in!"

There was little to no point of holding on, as there was almost nothing left on the diminishing ground. seeing his brother in a state of simply not caring anymore, Shad grabbed onto his hand. "Fuck it. Oblivion or a new world, I won't leave your side, Damon. You're my brother." The gravity of the orb yanked them off the ground and into the abyss.

[…... _ **AND THEN THERE WAS DARKNESS...**_ ]

Damon felt something lick his face, causing him to stir in his sleep. "W-what?" Damon asked shaking his head, moving his left hand on the dog's head, as his vision was blurred out enough to see the outlining of the dog. His vision quickly returned to him, as he shot up from the wreckage beneath him. He was looking at a ….yellow dog?

 _ **The Hell?**_

"Dog, did anyone else crash here?" Damon asked.

 _ **Wait why the Hell am I talking to a yellow dog, it can't understand me?!**_

The dog nodded, it's tongue rolling out of its mouth with a happy expression on its face.

"….Eh? You understood me?" Damon was taken back from that. The dog nodded again with pride on its face before running off.

"Huh? Wait! Hey!" Damon snapped chasing after it.

 _ **Why the Hell am I chasing a dog?**_

The area he was leading him was near abandoned. "Where is everyone?" Damon asked seeing the area was empty. But then he realized... this wasn't Destiny Islands anymore. It was the furthest thing from it! It looked like a full town or city, hardly any natural plant life anywhere yet still managing to look pleasing to the eye. There were a few people walking around, but not a single soul he knew.

 _ **Okay...I'm probably dead, and this is purgatory...**_

And then he realized... he lost track of the dog. "….Fuck..." Damon groaned, as he face palmed himself.

"Well now... aren't you a big, strong man?" A seductive voice asked him, a few finger nails brushing his cheek. A woman in a skin tight blue chest with just enough make up on to stand out moved in front of him, a look of lust in her eyes.

Damon's face went red as he looked at the woman. "Are...are you my guardian angel?" Damon asked, seeing he still was in a state of shock.

"Oh, sweetheart... I'll be whatever you want me to be," she cooed, tracing his scar gently. "You seem like a big, strong guy... why don't you come back to my place and keep me safe? Hm?"

 _ **Hell yes! No, wait! Bad! Friends in peril!**_

Damon shook off the thought. "As lovely as that is...my friends are missing, and I have to find them as they are around here somewhere..."

"Oh, are you and your friends lost?" The woman asked. "Well... why don't I show you around tow- _**AAAAAAGH!**_ " A shriek ripped from her throat as a slightly bigger creature than the originals, just coming up to his hips, appeared and plunged a claw into her chest. This one was navy blue with a helm on, with four blood red claws, what looked like shoes with a crudely curled toe and a strange emblem on its chest; a heart with an electric X going through it.

Damon's eyes widened as he quickly kicked the creature back away from her yanking her away and setting her against the alley. "That was a no, no..." Damon growled summoning his key blade. The woman gasped in pain as she stared at what was in the creature's hand. A heart shaped object with an almost radiant hue was held within its claws. It applied just the slightest amount of pressure and the object shattered into darkness, the woman dissolving into shadows along with it.

Damon brought his blade down on the creature's skull breaking its helmet, with a loud crunch of the metal. Unlike the smaller ones though, this one seemed to be alive and kicking still, slashing at the man with its claws and drawing blood.

Damon was caught off guard, seeing it didn't go down easily. "Oooo... fuck that felt good... now your turn!" Demon smashed against it, bashing it against a building's wall. The creature twitched once and faded, a heart shaped object floating up upon its death. "Hey, where you going?!" Damon snapped at the heart. He unfortunately didn't have time to waste as a swarm of the soldier like creatures along with the littler ones appeared, all leering at him with an almost hungry look in their eyes

Damon looked around when he saw the number of creatures. "Oh, you guys smelled the blood, didn't you, you twisted walking shark things..." Damon said twirling his keyblade. The swarm charged at him, a wave of claws and twisted feet ready to take his life.

Damon quickly fell back and, like that towering creature of shadow, he threw his keyblade in a deadly spin going in to the swarm, making an opening which he took and ran right through the swarm of creatures. "You guys are persistent, I'll give you that!" Damon snapped making his way to safety, grabbing the weapon as he passed. He immediately saw a shop and barged in, slamming the door shut.

"WOOOOEEE!" Damon's heart was pumping. And that only jumped when he felt the door pound.

"Hey, kid, you lost or something?" An older man with blonde hair asked.

"The fuck are you calling kid, gramps?" Damon asked as he gave him a glare, coughing out for a moment, before regaining himself. He immediately propped himself against the door again feeling it almost burst open.

The old man sighed and grabbed a strange looking box that almost looked like a camera. "Heartless again, huh? Alright kid, stand back." The older man pushed Damon out of the way.

"Hey old man! Don't go out there!" Damon readied his keyblade.

The blonde old man kicked open the door and fired the weapon, shooting out a bright laser. "YOU'RE BAD FOR BUSINESS, CREEPS!" The geezer shouted, much to Damon's shock as the creatures all but disintegrated before the might of the weird box.

"Eh..." Damon was near speechless, seeing him destroy all those creatures.

"Okay, kid, they're gone now..." The old man sighed, brushing off the weapon and setting it back down on the shelf.

"First of all, nineteen ass... and second of all... _**THE HELL WAS THAT?!**_ " Damon snapped at the weapon he just used.

"Oh, that? All shop owners have 'em. Gotta keep the Heartless out somehow. Unfortunately, there's a cool down, so they aren't really distributed for reliable combat," the old man explained. "You got a name, kid?"

"Damon..." Damon took a deep breath.

"Why the long face, Damon? You lost or somethin'?"

"Yeah, my island got gobbled up and my friends with it..." Damon said sitting against a wall.

"Ah. So, another one's bit the dust..." The old man clicked his tongue. "Damn it... well, this here's Traverse Town. Everyone you see here has lost their home in some kinda tragedy like that or something similar. Myself included."

"…... ….. ….." Damon, hearing that, took a long pause. "So our homes...gone forever?" Damon asked the store keep.

The blonde old man nodded. "Pretty much."

"…. You got a name?" Damon asked the store keep.

"The name's Cid."

Another pain gripped his mind, whatever happens now, there is no going back. "So... where do all the new arrivals go to?" Damon asked Cid.

"Usually they end up in the First District... if they're as lucky you are. Others? They usually end up in the Second District, or gods forbid the Third... Heartless tend to stay away from the First District but the further in you go, the more dangerous things get."

Damon grunted as he got up from the floor. "I got to find my friends..." Damon said readying himself to go outside.

"Hey." Cid took out a small bottle like the one Damon got from his dream. "On the house, kid. You ever need help, you come to me. I'll look out for ya."

"That's...new..."

"A potion," Cid explained. "You crack it over your head and it patches you up."

"No, a supporting male figure in my life, I had no father..." Damon corrected him as he stored the bottle in his pocket, standing over a green circle being restored.

"… You've had a shit life, haven't you?" Cid asked.

"Took shit, and dealt the shit back ten-fold..." Damon chuckled.

"Heh... I like you, kid," Cid smiled, brushing his nose. "You come back some time. And good luck finding your friends."

Damon took a peak back outside through the window. "Thanks, Cid, I appreciate the help and the potion." Damon said as he opened the door making his way down the stairs of the shop keep.

* * *

Shad groaned and held his head in pain. "Fuuuuuck... okay... that hurt..." He struggled to his feet, using a wall for support. His entire body felt like it was on fire as he looked around. "An alley? In a Victorian looking city... Guess I'm not on the islands anymore." He staggered out of the enclosed space, coming face to face with one of the creatures from his dream the moment he stepped foot into an open square. "… Well fuck..." The black haired youth took out his blade and got into as good a stance he could in his injured state. The soldier looking creature reared back and leapt forth with a powerful kick, Shad only just managing to dodge it and give it a slice with his knife... only to find his weapon phase through the creature. "… Well then... plan B!" Shad hobbled out of the alley and hugged the wall, heading toward what looked like a break in it that could be a staircase.

Unfortunately, one of the creatures caught up and slashed at his calve, sending him tumbling to the ground in pain. "Gah! Hsss... hsss... Grrrr..." Shad let out a growl of defiance and kicked the creature away, doing next to nothing damage wise but giving himself time to get back up and move. "Gotta... keep moving... Find... Kairi... Damon!" A foreign energy flooded Shad as he continued forth, letting him pick up his speed despite his wounds. The creatures were relentless though, clawing and kicking him every step of the way until he got just past the foot of the stair well. "Ye- _**GAH!**_ " That last hit did it for Shad and he fell flat on the slope up. "N... no..." Shad desperately tried to escape, his life beginning to flash before his eyes. "Someone... anyone... please..." A creature raised its claw for the final blow. "I can't die here!" The creature hesitated for just a moment, but that was all that was needed for a projectile to strike and kill it, along with its friends.

"Geeze... the Heartless got you good," a woman's voice stated with an obvious wince. "Okay... let's get you back to Leo and Aerith. Now don't you go dying on me, you hear?" The woman stooped down and picked the bloody, tattered man off the ground and started carrying him back. Shad weakly turned his head to face his rescuer and was stunned.

 _Di... did I just get saved... by an angel?_

His eyes drifted shut as the black-haired woman carried him to this 'Leon' person.

* * *

Damon was back in the first district, being cautious where he stepped, his keyblade in his right hand, grip tightened as ever.

 _ **Okay...first move would probably be, to get to the second district...**_

He steeled his nerves and pushed on, charging into a swarm of the 'Heartless' and butchering them with the key shaped weapon before bashing the door open. "Shad!" He shouted, praying for his brother in all but blood to answer him. "Kairi!" Still no answer. "Tch... damn." He forged ahead, killing the creatures of darkness as he went. The big square was a no no. That was begging for a rush of the monsters. He stuck to the walkways around it, checking every door for an opening. The only place was a factory segment that was literally teeming in the littler creatures. After a hard-fought battle and the use of the potion Cid had given him, Damon decided now would be the best time to regroup.

"Any luck?" Cid asked, putting down a magazine as Damon walked in the door.

"Damn it... no, is there any chance that they could've appeared anywhere else in this world?" Damon asked Cid.

"Third District... but that place is a death sentence," Cid told the teen.

"Sounds like paradise, what do I need?" Damon asked Cid, ready to do this.

"A lot of strength, a lot of balls, and some actual rest. You look exhausted, Damon," the old man noticed. It was the way Damon was carrying himself when he first met as opposed to now that really gave it away.

"Check, check, and I'm fine, running on adrenaline...do you sell potions? I got this... weird glowing bobs of rocks.." Damon started to empty his pockets.

Cid sighed and took the rocks, giving Damon Munny in exchange. "Sorry kid, that was all I had. You can try next door if you need potions. Just take a right when you leave, you can't miss it."

"Next door, got it... Thanks d-Cid!" Damon got on the green circle, restoring him as he made his way outside the door.

A man's voice spoke from his left, smooth and cool but with an undertone of apathy. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." Damon stopped hearing the voice. "Pardon?" Damon asked the voice.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." The man had long brown hair and blue eyes with a scar running across the bridge of his nose, wearing black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt, as well as a black short sleeved jacket with Griever symbols on each arm and, if Damon could see them, he'd see the red wings printed on the back too. The guy also seemed to have a thing for belts and zippers. He wore three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh, his black pants also sported a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg, and finally two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which were quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist

"The Heartless? No shit, I have been hacking them down, all night..." He argued with the man.

"But why? Why would it choose a guy like you?" The man asked, mainly to himself but it was also directed at Damon.

"A guy like me? The fuck does that mean?" Damon asked the man.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that keyblade." The man reached out for Damon's weapon.

"Whoa hold on... I don't even know you... Why would I give a stranger a weapon? Hmmm?" Damon asked backing up from the man.

"… Alright." The man pulled a revolver styled gunblade with a Griever keychain seemingly from nowhere and hefted it over his shoulder. "Then have it your way."

Damon's eyes widened seeing that blade. "….Wow is asking a name around here, really an offense? Because I'm getting some mixed signals here." Damon complained shrugging his shoulders as he backed up from a supposed clear shot. The man said nothing in return, leaping up high and surprisingly far to deliver a solid strike to Damon.

Damon made a quick and decisive combat roll, right in to a café, getting behind a column. "Here let me start first, my name is Damon... I just got here and was looking for my friends..." Damon huffed out a laugh. The moment he peaked his head from cover, he noticed the man wasn't using the gun for bullets... he sent a damn fireball at Damon's direction that curved just around the pillar and landed a solid hit.

Damon went flying into several tables, before slowly getting up on his feet, looking at his shoulder he just saw his jacket was singed and burnt. "…..Now...Now I'm mad." Damon growled twirling his blade around, running around the man.

Leon pivoted and slashed twice, one blow just barely clipping Damon while the other went wide. Damon hit him with his key blade before jumping back, to gain some needed distance. "I'll give you this, you're determined to steal from me!" Damon snapped at the man.

"Well... someone has to try and keep that thing away from you," the strange man replied, closing the gap for another attack.

"For all I know you're some sort of Psychopath, trying to steal from me!" Damon struck at the same time throwing them both back.

"You're smart to be skeptical... but trust me, I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah right, and my dad was... technically I don't even know! But whatever the cause, attacking me isn't helping!" He snapped back attacking again, with strange man doing the same thing, both got thrown back again.

"Okay... I think it's about time we end this." Energy gathered in the man's hand and was launched at Damon in the form of another fire ball.

"Damn it!" Damon skid back. "Throw one more fucking fire ball at me, I dare you!" Damon snapped. The man didn't oblige but jumped behind him and sliced twice again.

Damon, as he shot forward in pain, skid around and used the edge of the key blade to be wrapped around the man's neck pulling him forward as his free hand gabbed the man's weapon and was guiding him towards a stone wall. Damon immediately released him and rushed around to get up behind him and smash right in to his body, before kicking him in the back to gain a few steps from him. Taking a potion Damon restored his vitality, ready for another go. "Ready to talk or do I need to engrave you in to another wall?" Damon asked spitting out a bit of blood.

"Heh... I'm fine. Are you?" The man asked, noticing his opponent starting to sway a bit.

Damon popped his neck side to side reaching in to his bag and pulling out his machete, duel wielding. "Yeah, but blood for blood, you're going to pay for that..." Damon growled a bit.

"…" The man took in Damon's stance and sighed. "Come at me then. Show me how much I'll pay."

Damon in an instant threw his machete at the lamp post's light causing it to spark and break all over above Leo sending glass and shrapnel, and in his moment of distraction Damon, clocked him and put him in a strangle hold. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHO SENT YOU !?" Damon growled trying to maintain his composure seeing sparks were still falling down on them.

The man elbowed Damon's head with stunning flexibility and shoved him off. "I don't feel the need to tell you... if you're going to act like a punk," Damon's opponent grunted, getting back to his feet. He attempted to get into a battle stance but faltered, his wounds catching up with him.

Before the man could switch guard, Damon threw a blitz ball at his head bouncing right back in to Damon's hand. "Bitch!" Damon snarled. "Now you're gonna... gonna... fuck I'm tired." He collapsed backwards like a falling tree, the keyblade still in his hand as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Aw, you're slipping Leon," a woman teased him, hands on her hips.

Damon's right eye shot open."Ha! Got your girlfriend to fight your battle classic!" Damon cackled like a hyena, while still on the ground.

"Aaaaaand goodnight," the woman stated, stomping on his face and knocking him out.

"Ow... I can totally...see your panties... yellow lining..." Damon teased, causing her to stomp on his face several more times.

"They're short shorts, dumbass," she grumbled.

"Tht...little...crack in your legging..." Damon continued to chastise for her face went red with one more stomp.

* _ **DING DONG!**_ *

* * *

"Come on, lazy bum, wake up," Kairi's voice stirred Damon. He awoke in a comfortable bed in an unknown room.

"…..Nope...still dreaming...I'm not at the beach..." Damon slurred, from the concussion.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," Kairi told him, her hands on her hips. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade.'

"That's sweet...I got tons of blobby fans who want to eat my heart..." He groaned sitting up on the bed still out of it, from the head trauma. "Wait...when did you get here...Kairi?" Damon asked shaking his head.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" The woman's voice suddenly changed. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Damon's vision suddenly cleared, revealing the woman who had knocked him out... or at least finished the job. She had short, black hair and violet eyes that were currently looking at his disoriented form close up, and was wearing a metal headband with two green tassels, a yellow scarf, a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reached about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappeared into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"Oh you're the girl with the yellow pan—" He didn't get to finish as he was punched off the bed by Yuffie, as he groaned and twitched. "Ow..."

"I think we might have overdone it Squall," the woman said, turning to the man that had attacked Damon.

"That's Leon," the man corrected her, Damon's weapon by his side, leaning on a doorframe.

"Ha, Ha, that was fun..." Damon slowly got up, seeing he could take a hit and keep going. "You got an arm on you girl..." Damon shook off the dizziness, as the punch made him see stars.

"Yeah, we had to get the Keyblade off you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you" she dismissed him, going over to the couch to tend the rather dire wounds of...

"Wait... wait... Shad?" Damon asked slapping his face, trying to knock off the dizzyness and sleep.

"Grrrah... hey, Damon," the black haired teen groaned.

"Hold on let me take a potion!" Damon took an empty bottle and smashed it on his head, pausing for a moment. "That was empty wasn't it?" Damon asked feeling a bit of blood leak from his head.

"Potions don't work like that anyway," Leon stated, handing Damon an actual potion. "They heal wounds. Not get rid of fatigue or confusion. You'd want an Ether or Esuna for that." The brown haired man looked to the keyblade. "But it was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long."

"Oh you're the prick...what's your face...Leo?" Damon asked popping his neck. "I'm rested up asshole, round two, you got me while I was shitface and near exhaustion!" Damon growled, popping his neck side to side.

"Damon, these guys literally just saved my life and pulled me from the brink of death..." Shad grunted, trying to sit up. "At least hear them out."

"Ass hat over here jumped me, and his girlfriend stomped me... " Damon pointed out.

"… You want me to explain it to him?" Shad asked Yuffie.

"Long as you clear up that I'm not Leon's girlfriend in the process, knock yourself out," she shrugged, getting back to patching up the younger off worlder's wounds.

"Yeah, yeah...wait a second...something...seems familiar about you two... I can't put my thumb on it, but I think...I think I met you two or at least saw you both..." Damon said looking at the two.

Yuffie cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? This is the first time I've met you to my knowledge."

"Same here... but still, hard to believe that you, of all people are the chosen one," Leon said, grabbing the keyblade and holding it away from Damon. The weapon disappeared in light before reappearing in Damon's hands.

"Scuse me that is mine... ah thank you Keyblade of wonders... " Damon nodded twirling it around in his right hand before placing the blade on his back.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Says the guy who handed you your ass..." Damon grumbled in a non-coherent sentence.

"Okay Damon, defuse and listen," Shad grunted as he sat up on the couch.

"Nah, nah! You all need to diffuse! Where the Hell are we? And where is Kairi!? She must've came through this world right?!" Damon asked while a heartless creature was discreetly crawling on the window without them noticing.

"… before anything, what do you know about the situation thus far regarding worlds and the Heartless?" Shad asked, nursing his bandaged up arm.

"Well I know our world just got gobbled up and ate everything we knew, and that it's been happening everywhere... Then these assholes steal hearts, and... this is a weapon that they fear blah, blah, blah..." Damon began to say.

The black haired troublemaker nodded and accepted a potion from Yuffie and cracking it over his head. "Thaaaat's the good stuff... Okay. So, from what I've been told, there's many, many worlds out there besides Destiny Islands and Traverse Town. And they've been a secret for so long because they haven't' been connected until now. The Heartless are creatures of darkness that are attracted to the dark in people's hearts. And there's darkness in pretty much every heart."

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked Damon and Shad.

"Nope," the black haired man shook his head.

"Is he the guy behind the door, I've been knocking on it for fifteen years?" Damon asked them.

"No..." Leon replied, his gunblade at the ready. "He was studying the Heartless and put all his findings in a very detailed report."

"… Can we see it?" Shad asked, fascinated by the creatures even though they attempted to kill him.

"Nope. Sadly, the pages got scattered to a whole bunch of worlds," Yuffie sighed.

Damon walked over to the two shoving Yuffie over to Shad, going over to Leon. "Are you telling me with a straight fucking face, that you don't have one? Or know where one is near by and just throwing us off?" Damon asked Leon, clearly not amused of the situation they were already in.

"Our friend has the only page we have, and she isn't here at the moment."

"SEE! Golden proof we're being set up for an Adventure!" Damon declared standing on top of a box.

"Damon, I think the big world killing orb and the whole 'chosen one' bullshit was enough to set that up," Shad sighed.

"A likely story! But, I'll only buy it if I see a heartless smash in here... show me a fucking heartless!" Damon shouted, before...

 _ ***CRAAAASHHH!***_

A soldier heartless kicked through the window. "Not these guys again!" Shad shouted in anger.

"SOLD!" Damon announced.

"Yuffie, take Shad and find Aerith!" Leon ordered, his sword ready to kill the beast.

"Right!" The ninja shouted, in turn, reaching to grab Shad.

"Time to see if I was right..." Shad lunged forward with his knife out, stabbing the heartless through the helm and drawing the black smoke it called blood. He grinned at the results and turned to his 'brother.' "Damon! Finish this bastard!"

Damon jumped from ledge and plunged the keyblade down on the heartless. "Got it!" Damon snapped.

"That won't be the only one," Leon warned them, kicking a heartless through the balcony door. "Come on! We're making a break for the First District!" He jumped down to the aqueduct and looked at all the creatures. "There's so many... there must be a boss somewhere." He looked up to Shad and Damon on the balcony. "You two, hurry up!"

Shad nodded and got to his feet, his wounds mostly healed thanks to Yuffie and the potion. "Ready for round two with these assholes, Damon?" He asked, his knife ready in his right hand.

"Born ready," Damon nodded, a grin on his face as he and his best friend jumped down.

On the ledge a small feminine figure dressed in black with a hood and gasmask looked down at the fleeing group. _**"They're out near the drains behind the hotel...shall I engage?..."**_ The female asked. _**"I have a clear shot on both of them...just give the word..."**_

 _ **"No... not yet,"**_ a man's voice replied on the other side. _**"Let the ninja stop you for now and fall back."**_ The woman nodded and jumped away, looking for a good opportunity to get stopped.

Shad knocked back several soldier classed heartless in to the gutters, before rolling a barrel on them, crushing them. Leon fired his gun blade at floating mage type heartless, firing off lightning strikes. "AHHH! GOD THE RINGING! STOP RINGING YOU'RE NOT FUCKING BELLS!" Damon yelled throwing a tiny yellow dressed heartless at a blue one.

"Damn it, there's too many..." Shad growled before noticing a lack of numbers down an alley in the Second district.

"Leon! Any place we should start looking to draw these fucks away?!" Damon snapped hitting the heartless soldier on the head.

"Get to the First District, we'll take things from there!" The warrior shouted back, decapitating a soldier.

Shad looked to the door to the first district and growled. "There's too many!" He took a quick look around and saw one area where the numbers were thinned. But he was no fool. That probably lead to the Third District. "Damon, your call! We going to the first district or taking the path of least resistance? Because that road over there has a surprising lack of the little bastards. Only downside? I don't know the town layout and we can be running straight into the boss."

"We're trying to evade the swarm of these things at the moment!" Damon snapped kicking a box in to an extremely fat heartless.

Shad growled, wishing he could be more useful. And then he remembered he still had some cherry bombs left. "Damon, remember on the island?" The younger of the two off worlders asked, lighting the explosive.

"Yeah?" He asked, while smashing in to a soldier heartless.

The black haired teen gave his friend a look, holding up the explosive with a grin. "Wanna try that thing again? That we did on the big guy?"

"The Keyblade spin?!" Damon asked as he got ready to throw his blade.

Shad nodded, throwing the small bomb into the hoard. "Fire in the hole, bitches!" He shouted before kicking one of the small black ones into the blast zone. Damon during the smoke of cover, threw the blade towards the Heartless hitting it in its the fat head. The fat heartless exploded into dark particles, followed by a large heart leaving its form. "Oooookay... meant for you to hit the cherry bomb and blow a hole through the ranks, but that works too." The teen shook his head and lunged into the fray, nimbly dodging attacks and delivering devastating counters with his knife.

"What? You helped!" Damon argued kicking a tiny mage heartless type in a yellow dress, before jumping on a blue typed one.

"It doesn't matter anymore, still got a setup in. It was just less badass," Shad shrugged, grabbing the keyblade from the ground. He was confused for a split second when it didn't immediately go back to Damon but opted to instead throw it back at his stronger friend.

"I hope this is the right route!" Damon snapped seeing the large door in their path way.

Shad took out a handful of firecrackers before he had an idea. "Everyone in here! Leon, light 'em up!" He tossed the explosives into the group of heartless as Damon and Yuffie crossed the threshold of the First District. The moment Leon crossed over, he turned back and lit the firecrackers with a wave of fire magic, killing or scattering the remainders as the door closed. "That... that wasn't fun..." Shad panted, still feeling phantom pains from his arrival.

"WAS THAT FUCKING NECESSARY?! " Damon snapped popping his neck side to side again from the impact.

"Depends. What do you mean?" Yuffie asked, not even winded from the experience as she pocketed her shuriken.

Damon grabbed Shad off the ground. "Up you go! Remember blobs and globs of shadowy death behind us?" Damon asked Shad shaking him quickly for him to snap out of it.

"Relax," Leon chided him, putting his gunblade away. "It looks like the area is secured. I suggest we rest up and resupply before going back out there." Shad nodded in agreement before turning to Yuffie, his eyes burning with intensity.

"And as for you!" He growled, pointing at the ninja. "We aren't done with our conversation! You? A ninja? In that getup, with those weapons?! You're more like an anime knock off than a real deal!"

"Anime?!" Yuffie snapped, as she felt kind of offended with that remark that Shad made.

"Bright, reflective colors, shuriken for _primary_ weapons, no tricks to keep opponents off you in battle..."

"Shad, as much as I liked to regale her on your... 'manga' collection, we're kind of in a situation in with our lack of supplies for an adventure." Damon tried to argue.

"Bitch, I'm chewing her out _because_ she looks like she walked out of an anime manga!" Shad rebelled. "Besides, I got Munny to buy stuff with."

"I'll have you know that this is a stylish attire from where I'm from!" She fired back.

"Yeah. And if so much as a candle hits you, you're caught," Shad growled in return. "Navy blue for outdoors, black for inside. It isn't that hard! And your weapons! Shuriken are for distractions and are only _really_ damaging when you poison them! And I don't see any poison! So either upgrade your game to throwing knives, or start making those things toxic!"

"Oi! I'm not kind of ninja! Scouting, quick combat, and successive strikes!" She snapped at Shad, while Leon and Damon's eyes just went left to right watching the two go off like dancing sparks.

Shad growled and pulled out his phone, bringing up a picture of a small hand sickle. "This is a kama. Ever heard of them? Light, easy to use, and much quicker than having to go into your pouch to pull out more ammo!"

"Shad it's a ninja for Christ sakes, we take what we get, even if she's an anime version of one..." Damon tried to defuse the argument.

"Stay out of this!" Both Shad and Yuffie shouted at the man before going back to their bickering.

"They're... going to be at this for a while," Leon sighed. "The only reason they weren't this lively at the hotel was because he was recovering and didn't really have the energy to argue. I wouldn't be surprised if they went at this for the next... hour? Maybe two? You should just grab your supplies while these two fight it out."

Damon sighed, seeing this was purely ridiculous, and time consuming. "Right let me just go fuck off in to the store..." Damon grouched.

The moment he walked into the store Sid told him about earlier, he was greeted by three young sounding, yet obviously not human, voices. "Hello!" Three white feathered ducks dressed in green, blue and red shirts and baseball caps. The blue one was currently at the register.

"…...Yes I'd like a refill on my hallucinogenic drug I somehow got spike with, because I'm talking with three _**SENTIENT DUCKS!**_ " Damon snapped pointing at the three of them.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" The red one shouted at Damon.

"You should be nicer to your shop keepers!" The green one continued.

"After all, we could just refuse service," the blue one finished.

"Well I could burn down this establishment and declare you demonic tripes..." Damon stated.

"You really want to do that?" All three asked, taking out three of the boxes that Cid used earlier and pointing the lens at him.

Damon was about to set fire to a broom with his lighter. "Huh?" He asked the three. All three of them started warming up the weapons, aiming at where he could dodge and where he was currently and the broom... came to life and smacked him away with a bucket.

"Yup, defiantly hallucinating... since... _ **BROOMS DON'T FUCKING ANIMATE!"**_ Damon snapped at the broom trying to hit it.

"Well, you've never seen King Micky train before," the red dressed duck stated.

Damon paused hearing the word 'King'. "King? Can you describe him to me please?" Damon asked almost in a docile way.

"A short mouse with big black ears," the green duck replied. "Mischievous, but he's a nice guy. Funny too!"

"….Does he have a squeaky voice?" Damon asked the three.

"Yup!" All three answered in unison. "Have you seen him?" The red duck asked excitedly.

Damon twitched several times, his fingers flexing and mouth vibrating in an almost growling fashion. _**"THAT RAT BASTARD OWES ME FOR THE HELL HE PUT ME THROUGH! INCLUDING TEN MEGA ELIXERS! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND BREAK IN TO HIS CASTLE AND EAT HIS FUCKING CEREAL!"**_ Damon barked, seeing as he now had a name.

The blue duck rested his elbows on the counter. "Good luck with that."

"The king's been gone for a few days now," the green one followed up.

"You duck with reasonable colors! Where is this King's place of resting?!" Damon asked the duck with red on.

"Hey! We have names!" The child barked back.

"Names of color! We go with nicknames! For now on I am papa red! You are green hornet, you are blue bill, and you are red magic!" Damon said, trying to get an answer out of the ducks.

"Our names are Huey,"

"Dewy,"

"And Louie!" the triplets introduced themselves, starting with the red and ending with the green. "And King Mickey lives at Disney Castle on a different world."

Damon approached the three, dumping a lot of Munny on the countertop. "Need supplies... " Damon said in a possessed tone. Dewy nodded and went into the back, returning with armfuls of Potions, bigger bottles of potions, blue cubes and tents in sets of five. There were about fifty each.

"Can you guys enchant a weapon?" Damon asked the three.

"Nope," Huey shook his head. "You'd wanna see a moogle for that, and they're getting their shop ready."

"That'll be 33000 Munny," Dewy announced to Damon.

Damon pulled out a ridiculous blue and gold box shaped Munny. "Will this pay for it?" Damon asked.

Dewey shook his head. "That's worth about fifty."

Damon face palmed himself as he with the might of determination wanting to see King Mickey pay for his transgression... began to stack up block after block, for two minutes in the speed of lightning, breathing heavily after that showcase. "Ha...ha...is...that...enough?" Damon asked, clearly out of breath.

The blue clad duckling ran some numbers on the cash register and nodded. "Yep. That'll do it! Geeze mister, you were rich... but not as much as Uncle Scrooge."

"….Well Keyblade warrior here has been doing some heartless killing..." Damon explained out of breath.

"The ones in town?" Louie asked.

"Yeah...phew... a lot of inventory..." Damon said exhaustingly.

"You... killed a lot then if you had 33000 Munny," Louie continued.

"I... like to farm these critters..." Damon confessed, seeing as he looked under every box for a heartless.

"Right... well, feel free to come back when you have more cash!" Dewy waved with a smile on his billed face.

"Oh I will!" Damon exclaimed, throwing the supplies in an endless pouch. "Tell me when you three sell weapons..." He said with glee before strapping the pouch to his back pack.

Shad stared down Yuffie as Damon came out of the shop. "So, we're in agreement then? You change your clothes and arsenal, I'll take back the insults and agree to never speak of this again. Deal?"

"Deal." Yuffie shook his hand with a critical look.

Damon hauled ass back over and pushing them out of the way like the asshole he was. "For Christ sakes, just fuck and get it over with! ADVENTURE!" Demon snapped.

"Wha- Damon!" Shad roared at his friend as he chased him out of the First District, a blush on his face.

"Get back here you red eyed asshole!" Yuffie shouted, giving chase as well.

"Geeze! For someone who wore Yellow panties, you sure aren't mellow!" Damon exclaimed as he ran off, ahead of them. Yuffie let out a roar of indignation and chased him around a bend in the Second district, leading him to a door he hadn't seen yet.

"Shad your girlfriend is chasing me!" Damon barked as thrashing could be heard in the city, from Yuffie and Damon knocking over objects with hearts going up in the air.

The black haired teen drop kicked Damon into the unknown door, sending them into the Third District. "She is not my girlfriend, dick!"

"You two bicker like a married couple though, but fine...watch out the pro handles the 'situation'. Ahem..." Damon yanked a dandelion from the ground and approached the ninja. "Here's something that matches your panties..." _***whap!***_ Damon slapped her on the ass.

Yuffie twitched before she kicked him up and over the wall, landing in the Third District square.

"Thanks for the booooooooossssttt!" Damon yelled out flying.

"… Isn't this where I almost got killed?" Shad asked the ninja as he watched his best friend fall.

"Yep," Yuffie replied, popping the P as they walked down the ramp into the square.

Shad nodded, grimacing at the memory. "Huh... what do you think the odds of the boss being here are?"

"Pretty high, from prior experience," the ninja woman answered, waiting in the square for Damon to fall to earth, stepping to the side before he could land on her. He landed fast first into the cobbled ground.

"We thank you for taking your time to enjoy Yuffie airlines, please make sure to tip the flight waitress as her kick is deadly..." Damon groaned standing up from the cobble. Only to be sent straight back down by a humanoid dog and a larger duck than the triplets from the shop, wielding a shield and a staff respectively.

"The key!" Both interlopers exclaimed, seeing the Keyblade in Damon's hand.

"Oh hey. So that's where the visitors went," Yuffie commented.

"ASSASSINS!" Damon snapped as he made another successful Judo throw, throwing Shad his machete.

"Uh... Damon? I think we've got bigger problems," Shad stated as stone pillars fell from the sky, blocking off the exits.

"What? No, I'm referring to the fucking heartless... I can't stop assholes from flying from the sky... self burn... shut up." Damon grumbled.

Yuffie took a knife out and stood ready to attack as a bunch of soldier heartless appeared. "Damon. Joke later, fight now."

"Okay battle plan people! Shad circle around and get them too chase you, I'll start picking them off while they're being distracted, Yuffie! Knit a sweater!" Damon ordered.

"Hell no!" The ninja rebelled, beginning to slash at the Heartless with her blades.

The black haired teen rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Uh... yeah. Normally I would, but... what she said." Shad dove into battle, the machete blade cutting deep into the dark creatures. The duck and dog started to attack as well, the duck hurling spells from his staff while the dog rammed the creatures with his shield. Leaving Damon with only one Heartless attacking him. "Hehehehehe... it worked, now they get to fight all of them while I just take out this one..." Damon chuckled, while hitting the small heartless with his keyblade. Internally moping at the fact no one went with the plan. With the enemies wiped out, Shad lowered his stance and turned to Yuffie and Damon.

"Okay... That was fun and all, but I think I speak for all of us when I say there's no way those puny things were the bosses," he stated, cracking a potion over his head before getting back into battle stance. Sure enough, a large amount of giant white armor with red, blue and yellow accents fell to the ground before assembling itself, the helm landing on the torso before the creature started to move.

"…..I want that thing!" Damon declared swinging his keyblade ready to engage at will.

"Damon, those arms and legs are floating... it's like Rayman put on a suit of armor," Shad pointed out. "And that thing is three times your height. I doubt you can wear it."

"It just needs attention! And a name! Oh, I got it! Shredder!" Damon snapped his left fingers. "Be our pet Mr...Or...errr... Mrs?...thing... " Damon declared, followed by getting knocked in the air. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A MAAAAYYBEE!" Damon shouted as he took flight.

"Yuffie, keep at range and go for the arms! You two!" Shad pointed at the dog and duck. "You do the same, but go for the legs! I'll take arms as well!"

"Now that's a plan I can follow!" The ninja smiled, beginning to throw shuriken at the arms of the creature.

Damon landed on the Heatless's head. "You know a simple no would've sufficed!" Damon growled as he popped off the head and threw it to the ground, causing it to fall apart. "Done! " Damon cheered...though it began to shake again.

"Uh... Damon..." Shad said, readying his weapon as a leg reared back behind the shaved man. "Might wanna turn around..."

Like a stone statue being turned on a mechanism, Damon turned around."….You suck..." Damon muttered readying his keyblade as the appendages and head flew at them all.

"Nope!" Shad shouted, parrying a hand and somehow sending both to the ground.

"Don't give up!" The dog with the shield yelled out to them. "Who says anything about giving up?!" Damon fired back as he rushed towards the head getting inside the flap. "Come out of there mother fucker!" Damon barked smacking the heartless's face repeatedly, while the two arms tried to strike Damon from within the helmet, giving the others ample time to take out the torso and legs. In that moment, the creature flung itself up and came crashing down, crushing Damon under its weight as the limbs separated.

"Damon!" Shad charged forward, beginning to hack at the left arm before it finally shattered, dropping huge green orbs of health. The black haired boy absorbed one to top himself off before lunging forward, grabbing the other stunned arm and using it to slash the head and torso away from Damon before helping his best friend from the ground. "You okay man? That looked... painful." Damon dusted himself off, as he cracked a potion over his head.

"That...let's avoid doing that again..." Damon sighed.

"Yeah. That didn't look fun..." Shad agreed, bringing up his knife. "I do have an idea... if you're willing to play along with it." The other hand fell to Yuffie and the first foot died to the newcomers not long after.

Damon popped his left arm back in to place. "Oooh fucking Rah!" Damon snapped shaking his head side to side.

The man's brother in all but blood kept his eyes on the torso as it regrouped with its last remaining limb. "We send you into the air, you slam its head into the torso. Sound good?"

"Eeeh?" Damon asked, though didn't get the chance to come up with an idea of his own as Shad immediately turned to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, boost him up!"

The ninja nodded. "Got it!" She rushed over to Damon and gave him a devastating kick upward, leaving him high in the air and in a perfect position for the drop.

"Yoooooouuuuuuuuuu BIIIITTTTCCCHHHH!" Damon snapped in the air, before tumbling down driving his keyblade in to the heartless's head, and smashing in to the armor's chest. The creature shuddered as the foot disappeared, followed closely by the creature's body itself and a much larger than normal heart floated from the corpse.

"… Should we be worried about that?" Shad asked his brother, tossing him a potion.

"Should I care?" Damon asked seeing it was defeated.

Shad shrugged in response and turned to a door nearby. "So... Yuffie. What's the deal with that thing?"

"It's supposedly a door to the first district, but it's locked. No one's been able to find the key for a while," the ninja replied, stowing her weapons away.

"… Damon has a giant key. Will that work?" The black haired man asked, inspecting a keyhole on the wall nearby.

Yuffie took a moment to think before nodding. "Actually... yes. The keyblade can open and close any lock."

"Skadoosh!" Damon ran the blade towards the keyhole. A beam of light struck the keyhole before making a small click as the door was unlocked. Shad gave the door an experimental push, the door giving way and opening.

"Nice. Alright, let's meet up with the others," Shad smiled, heading into the First District with the others.

"Great! I'm beat, tired and fucking hungry!" Damon confessed.

"I'll cook something when we get back and situated," his brother offered, brushing rubble from his hair.

"Come on Yellow, time to get packing..." Damon badgered Yuffie.

Yuffie gave him a glare that could melt metal. "Call me that again, and I'll kick you to a new world. And packing for what?"

"Try it lady, I'll wedgie you so hard, your panties will rip right off... it'll give Shad over there a nose bleed..." Damon fired back, with a vicious smile.

"It won't," Shad reassured her. "Damon's the pervert."

"He's lying, he still holds two of my …. Lingerie model magazines... well that's gone now because of our world being gobbled up...but still!" Damon snapped his fingers.

Shad sighed and whipped the magazines out. "You mean the ones you had me hide in fear your mom or Kairi would find them?"

"Huaaahhh...you kept them?" Damon asked as his eyes sparkled.

"Damon... as big a jerk as you can be, you're my brother," Shad smiled. "Catch." The younger man tossed him the porn.

Damon caught the magazines. "Big jerk? Come now, Shad! Life lessons are hard to swallow like my tragic life story... I should make a book telling about my life." Damon thought about his life work.

"Save it for after the adventure. At least then it will be interesting," Shad snided, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Yellow, you know how to cook right?" Damon asked Yuffie, as he dismissed the keyblade, while blowing off the two new comers.

"Not at all," Yuffie shook her head.

"Dude. I said I'd cook," Shad sighed before turning to the dog and duck.

"What she's a woman and women have to know how to cook..." Damon reverted to his... classic sexist comments.

Shad changed the subject before Yuffie could kick Damon again. "So, what's the story with you two? You seemed kinda excited that Damon had the keyblade."

"They too have been searching for the one who wields the keyblade," Leon explained, strolling up to them.

"Hey, who don't you come with us?" The dog offered with a goofy sounding voice. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel!"

"Sold," Shad stated immediately.

"Ummm...you're a fucking dog..." Damon pointed out. "Annnnnd you're a duck... am I on some therapeutic drugs or something?" Damon askedcd.

The black haired man turned to his brother, silver tongue at the ready. "One word my friend. Kairi."

"Ugh... fine..." Damon groaned as he was still worried about his friend.

"Well, have fun," Yuffie waved them off, heading back to Cid's shop.

"Hold," Shad said, grabbing her shoulder. "I'm actually interested in having you on our team. You're a good fighter, regardless of whether you're a real ninja or not."

"Even if you dress up like a hentai ninja..." Damon snickered.

Shad snapped him a fierce glare as Yuffie pointed to the perverted man. "Yeeeaaah... that's exactly why I'm not coming with."

"Bawk...Bawk..." Damon started to taunt her.

Shad smacked his brother in the face with one of the porn magazines. "… Not even for pay?" He asked, making Yuffie stop dead.

"… Pardon?" She asked, a greedy glint in her eye.

"I mean, we're probably going to come across nobility on the way, not to mention that these heartless drop tons of munny and treasure... for some reason."

"I will pay you triple if you wear a bunny outfit..." Damon pushed his two cents in.

"… I have motion sickness," Yuffie confessed to Shad, ignoring Damon's offer.

"I'll offer hazard pay," Shad retorted.

"I don't want the perv to make me do anything weird out of the blue."

"What Cleaning?" Damon asked, elbowing Shad, and snickering.

"You'll be on my pay," the black haired man replied. "Thirty percent of my cut of the munny _and_ fifteen on hazard pay. Deal?" Shad stuck his hand out to Yuffie.

Yuffie hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand."… Deal. But you have to cook for me too."

"Done," Shad smiled.

"Hmmph..." Damon crossed his arms against his chest.

"So... who are you two?" His brother asked the dog and duck.

"I'm Donald!" The duck replied.

"The name's Goofy!" The dog answered cheerfully.

"My name's Shad, and this is my best friend Damon," the black haired teen smiled. "And you already know Yuffie."

* * *

A group of villains watched the group from a magic circle in a far off world. "The little squirts took out that heartless! Who'd have thought it?" A charismatic voice asked.

A more sinister voice responded. "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The man's strength is not his own."

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless?" A older woman's voice asked with a sinister laugh. "That'll settle things quick enough."

A pirate's voice chipped in with his support. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys! Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," a male's voice with a New Yorker's accent laughed.

The pirate drew his sword. "Shut up!"

" _Hey does anyone get the really weird feeling that someone is watching us?_ " Damon asked the group.

 _"Let them. They have to inevitably suffer through watching you have sex if they are,"_ Shad shrugged.

Damon paused as he turned to Shad, then threw Yuffie into Shad, throwing the two on to the ground. _"Such scandalous words!"_ Damon barked.

"… I'm calling it right now," the charismatic voice said, breaking the silence of the room. "The smart one is getting lucky first. The other kid just seems like too big a dick to get one sooner."

"I'd take that bet," the New Yorker sounding man nodded.

"Aye," the pirate agreed, the conflict in the room gone.

"Enough," a sinister sounding woman's voice ordered, stopping the conversation. "The keyblade has chosen Damon." She stepped into the soft glow of the image, revealing dark purple and black robes, green skin and a staff with a green crystal ball on it. Her irises were purple, but her sclera was green. "Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful." An evil smile crept onto her lips.

" _Christ I swear to absolute loving God, that I think I got that dark glob shit in my mouth when I bit that small fry heartless's antenna off... to be honest it did for a second taste like chicken... that's not cannibalism is it?_ " Damon asked them.

 _"Probably,"_ Yuffie smirked at him. _"They were people once, you know. No, it's even worse! You ate a corpse and liked it."_

 _"Not as much as your problem, with wearing a Hentai version of a ninja's outfit..."_ Damon fired back checking her out. She threw something sticky at his face, which quickly exploded into a smokescreen of... pepper spray. Literal pepper spray that the police used. Damon coughed out violently, rubbing his face. _"….Yeah you're going to have to get a stronger dose... like mace... I'm a monster."_ Damon chuckled.

"… But I suppose I'll throw my hat in the ring as well," the witch leader of the group sighed, taking out a pouch of munny and throwing into the pot for Shad. The only one who bet against was the older woman.

"Just be glad that the little sucker, or the anyone else for that, matter can't see what we're doing." The figure with the dark blue flames stated.

The scene zoomed out revealing a very well lit room with several members in high chairs laughing. "That's what he thinks... but no body can hold anything away from us, or spy on us."

The Dark One and Dahs scoffed, staring down at the group. "Yeah... keep telling yourself that, old friend," Dahs sighed, his gaze lingering on Yuffie with a look of loss and longing. "I'll get you back soon, love... I promise."

" _ **Pay attention and get back to your research...**_ " The Dark One ordered as he vanished.

Dahs cursed him out in his mind, keeping an eye on Yuffie, then moving his gaze to other worlds. "… I don't care what it takes. I'm bringing you all back to me... Nar Ra." His assistant stood at the ready. "We have work to do."

"At once, Uncle," She bowed, following him to the lab.

* * *

Aerith moved towards the group, causing Damon to broke his concentration. "Heellloooo Nurse!" Damon exclaimed tapping his right foot on the ground, at a fast motion.

"Down boy," Shad joked, tugging his 'brother' back by his collar. "So, I'm guessing you and Leon are the farewell party, miss..."

"Give me a call lady, I'd like to talk with you!" Damon exclaimed as he made his way to the docks.

Aerith sighed and looked to Shad, who was currently with the Yuffie, Donald and Goofy. "Well... I intended to give him something from all of us, but I suppose you can take his share too." The brunette handed him two pouches full of munny, a thousand in total. "Spend it as you see fit."

Shad rummaged through them and handed a cut to Yuffie. "As promised," the black haired man smiled at her as the ninja pocketed the change.

" _ **ADVENTUREEE!**_ " Damon yelled out.

Donald sighed and looked to Shad. "Here, this is for you." The duck handed Shad a ball of some kind of elemental essence, feeling a warmth fill him. "Now you can use magic too. Goofy, give him the other thing."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Goofy handed Shad a slab of rock, the teen feeling new knowledge filled him.

* _ **CRASH**_ *

The Gummi ship nearly hit them as it was imbedded in to the ground. "…..so I never flown a space ship..." Damon said in to the speaker.

"… Please don't let him drive," Yuffie begged, clinging to Shad's sleeve. "I will literally do anything, just don't let him drive."

"Fine, fine. Donald, you drive," Shad ordered, climbing aboard. "At least until I learn how to fly this thing... maybe Damon too."

Damon fell out of the ship rolling out as he fell on to the cobble stone. "Wooo..." He sighed as Aerith looked down at him on the ground. "…..Have we met before?" Damon asked Aerith.

"Seconds ago, but you missed the gift I wanted to give you," she informed him.

"Huh? Oh... thank you? But no I mean...I swear I've seen your lovely face before..." Damon cocked his head to the left.

Aerith shook her head. "To my knowledge, this is the first time we've met. And sadly, it looks as though you won't be getting as much as I wanted you to have..." The woman pointed to his friends. "I gave it to them and they split the amount between them."

Damon's red crimson eyes just stared in to her eyes. "…..Okay...but are you sure we never met?" Damon asked scratching the back of his head, as he expertly jumped to his feet.

"Posi-" Her eyes widened and she jumped back, avoiding gunfire from the ship's turret.

"Sorry!" Goofy apologized from the ship.

Damon was blasted on the roof of the shop Cid ran. "Dear Journal... today I got shot at..." Damon said to himself, before rolling off the roof.

Shad poked his head from the ship, looking at Damon. "Bro! Come on! You're the one who's so excited for this and you're the last one on!"

Damon dusted himself off as he took one last look at Aerith. "We'll have to call this a rain check my lady..." Damon bowed his head, before making his way to the ship.

Shad just got finished handing Yuffie a bucket as Damon climbing on, taking a seat next to her. "So, you ready man? Just give the order and destination." The younger off worlder pulled up a map of the available worlds.

Damon sat in the large chair overlooking the map. "Okay...anyone want to do some jungle exploring?" Damon asked the group, pointing to a world with rainforests.

Shad's eyes lit up. "I was born ready. Tree climbing awaits!"

"To the Deep Jungle it is!" Donald cheered, revving up the ship and flying off the world, making Yuffie groan in discomfort.

Damon watched as the ship flew towards the location. Damon heard his stomach growl viciously, as they forgot to get something to eat. Getting up from his chair, he made his way to the controls. "Man I'm hungry, where is the button that activates the mini fridge, or the little packing peanuts?" Damon asked looking at the console, looking for an appetizing button.

"Damon, no! That is a terrible I-" Shad shouted as his brother pushed a big red button, sending the ship into utter chaos. "dea!"

"Gonna... hurl..." Yuffie groaned, her face a putrid green.

The ship began to do a... barrel roll, spiraling out of control throwing everyone out of the ship except for Damon who crashed the ship in to the tree house, ejecting Damon out, in to the wooden platforms. Damon looked up seeing the smoking wreck. "Huh..." From the ship popped out a red bag of peanuts. "Awesome! Hey guys look I got my Peanuts!...guys?" Damon asked seeing that nothing was around him.

"You dumbass!" Shad yelled from the jungle, spooking a flock of birds.

"Odd, usually I'd feel bad... buuuuttttt... I'm fucking hungry..." Damon said collapsing on his ass, as he started to open the bag of peanuts, dodging a hungry, and pissed off jaguar. The peanuts went everywhere on the ground as the bag split open. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Damon roared shaking the tree house.

The Jaguar growled, catching his attention, causing Damon to draw his knife. "Here kitty... kitty _ **... KITTY!"**_ Demon roared as he charged the Jaguar.

* * *

Shad woke up in a dense part of the jungle, his body aching like he had just sparred with his best friend. "… If I wake up like this again on the next world, I'm killing the next thing I see." The last thing Shad remembered is Damon messing with the controls of the ship, and everyone being ejected from the ship, except for Damon who crashed in a tree house. "Okay... first thing's first... YUFFIE! DONALD! GOOFY! FALL IN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

A vicious roar could be heard, causing birds to break from the tree, startling Shad from what sounded like some sort of beast getting hit with something. "Well... seems Damon's doing fine." The black haired teen dismounted from the tree, landing on the ground below with no real harm, despite the long drop. "That... should have killed me. I should be dead, that was like... three, four stories up? … What fuck the even?" He shook his head and soldiered on, listening for any predators and his friends on the way to what he assumed was the direction of the abandoned home. "Yuffie? Donald? Goofy? Any of you there?" Shad sighed and tugged on some ivy on a nearby tree, finding it suitable for climbing before starting up the tree. He eventually hit the branches, along with many vines hanging from the canopy.

Yuffie was dangling by her feet, knocked out from the shock of the fall as the vines were making very painful pull sounds as they were straining around her ankles. "Yuffie!" Shad shouted, seeing the friend in distress. He took a calming breath and looked at the vine. "Looks pretty dead. Hm..." He pulled a vine down and tugged it hard, jumping onto it and taking a few swings on it for good measure. "Yeah... this'll work." He held the vine with one hand and focused magic into the other, aiming at the middle of the dead vine. "Fire!" A ball of flame burst from his palm and incinerated the dead length, dropping the trapped ninja.

Shad swung on the vine and caught her out of the air, dismounting the vine and landing with the female ninja in his arm before placing her down and shaking her. "Yuffie! Yuffie! Come on, I know you're tough enough to survive that! Wake up!" After a moment of silence, he sighed, unscrewing his water bottle and dumping the contents onto her face.

"Guugh... I threw up so much..." Yuffie groaned out as she didn't even remember eating that much.

"That's... not good for your throat. Here, drink what's left." Shad offered Yuffie his water bottle, handing her a mint as well. "And that's for the throw up breath. Until we find our ship, I doubt you'll be able to brush your teeth reliably."

"Wait! Shh, shhh... you hear that?" Yuffie asked, but all Shad heard was nothing...nothing at all.

Shad's ear twitched. "Yeah... Not sure what it is though..."

"Everything just stopped, someone is around." Yuffie pulled out a kunai in her pocket belt.

Shad gave her a glare and snatched it away, giving her one of his throwing knives instead. "Put the damn spade away and get serious." He pulled out his combat knife as he spoke, getting ready to strike at a moment's notice. The two saw what looked like to be a swinging man on a vine with a spear. "… Do I even want to know, Yuffie?"

"I don't even know what we're dealing with... and I doubt that's the rescuing committee..." Yuffie sighed, as she dusted off the droplets of water and dust on her shorts.

"Looks like he's heading to the crash..." Shad noted, looking to where the man was swinging. "… Follow him from a distance?"

"I think he'd notice us following...let's get down to the ground, up here we're in his territory." Yuffie mentioned jumping on a vine and going downwards. Shad passed her as he fell, landing on his feet without nary a bruise on him. "Nice fall." Yuffie complimented.

"… I just jumped off the equivalent of a tall building and you just say 'nice fall?'" Shad questioned, his eye twitching. "We had guard rails put up back at home because someone fell off a platform!"

"Huh really?" She asked, knowing people are a lot stronger where she's from.

"I just- I- Does gravity and impact shock mean nothing anymore?! I fell at normal gravity from multiple stories up and I'm fine! Yet an oversized bug has claw that could end any of us in a few hits?! I- guh- ahakdfhaosokohger!" The black haired boy raged, his world views were shattered and everything he knew was called into question. "What about drowning, huh?! Are we immune to that too?! Or how about being crushed under metric tons of pressure?! Where's the fucking limit?!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked like Shad was going crazy.

The man grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, his eyes filled with madness and confusion, along with a hint of gold. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ANYMORE, YUFFIE! WHERE'S THE LIMIT?! WHAT CAN AND CAN'T WE DO?! WHY ARE THOSE LITTLE ASSHOLE SHADOWS MORE DEADLY THAN THE LAWS OF NATURE ITSELF?!"

"Ooookaaay...you need to just sit down, and take a breather, you probably knocked your head in too hard from the landing." Yuffie said gently sitting him down against a very large tree.

Shad panted heavily as his mind tried to process everything. "Yuffie... is any of this even real? You, me, hell even these worlds we're saving? What if this is all some weird fever dream game or story someone else is telling? What if-"

Yuffie slapped him upside the head. "You awake now?" She asked.

"… Yeah... thanks... needed that," he sighed, most of the sense knocked back into him. "But seriously Yuffie, what the hell? I'm not from your world, hell the most I've fought is my friends back home! So why am I-" Though before any reply could be given, Yuffie was gone with leaves thrown up in the air as she was yanked in to the bushes. Shad stared at the bush for multiple minutes before snarling, drawing his weapon and giving chase. "Give my friend back you bullshit laws of nature!"

( _ **Meanwhile...**_ )

Yuffie, who had a dusty rag over her head, was put down roughly, her hands bound behind her back. The rag was pulled off revealing a crazed jaguar pelt wearing... "Damon?" The ninja asked in confusion.

"Shhh... Shhh... Damon's dead, it's just me and these delicious berries..." Damon said popping a dozen in his mouth. "Saved you from the talking tree... and swinging monkeys."

"Damon... what berries are you eating?" Yuffie asked. "You're probably going to die eating those if your spooked friend doesn't first. You do realize you knocked me out and pulled me away from Shad, right?"

"Shhh, listen I just had this crazy realization, then I ran in to this chest, with this page in it..." Damon said plopping the actual chest down on her legs.

"...Well? Open it then and let me read it," Yuffie ordered him.

Damon tapped his keyblade on it, while stuffing his face with the red berries. "See?" Damon asked, pointing at the page.

Yuffie squinted to look at the paper, her eyes widening slightly. "That looks like a-" Shad burst from the foliage, eyes on full golden glow and fire in his hand.

"You have three seconds to give me back my friend or- Damon?" The man asked confused, looking at his pelt covered friend.

Damon grabbed another chest tossing it at Shad's head. "Spot attack!" A Dalmatian flew out of the chest he threw, throwing a dog at Shad's face, and throwing him in to the bushes. "We've been spotted!" Damon exclaimed as he grabbed Yuffie and climbed the vines.

Shad hissed in pain and looked at the injured puppy, picking it up gently. "Heya, little guy... you look lost. Come on. Let's get back to my friends and you can stay on the ship until we find your home." The puppy wagged its tail and licked Shad's face.

"Damon stop eating those berries!" Yuffie screamed from the top of her lungs as she ascended to the tree house.

Shad jumped into the house moments later, puppies (after finding the other two Damon left behind) in his hood. "Damon? Yuffie?" Yuffie was still tied up and in the gummi ship's cockpit... which Damon some how overturned to be sitting up right. "… Don't wanna know. Yuffie, do I have to be worried about being ambushed right now?"

"Your friend has serious problems..." She said to him, before Shad flew upwards in a net. "Okay monkey! Time to talk!" Damon snapped poking him with a keyblade.

"Damn it man, easy on the dogs! And you're more of a beast than I am, idiot!" Shad scolded him.

"Not in the presence of a lady!" Damon barked, but before Yuffie was going to thank him, Damon pointed to...a rock with a banana skirt fashioned around it, with...drawn eyes.

"… okay, no." Shad took out his knife and span, the vines severing with ease.

"You win this round monkey but I, the great hunter man Damon! Will come back!" Damon yelled as he ran towards the edge and jumped, flying for about two seconds before plummeting to the ground. The tree house shook from the impact fall.

Shad stared at where his friend jumped from. Then at the berry stash. Then at Yuffie. Then the berries again before putting his hand up to them. "… Fire." The berries went up in smoke as Shad put the puppies in the ship, making sure it was secure enough for them to be safe before cutting Yuffie free. "Let me guess. He ate weird berries?"

"That and he tried to propose to me... the rock, and the bones over there..." Yuffie sighed, rolling her now freed wrists.

"Yep, he's lost it... hang on. I have an idea." Shad took out a pack of bacon from the fridge in the Gummi ship and tossed a few strips on a skillet, cooking them over the burning berries. "Damon, breakfast! I made _bacon_ for you!"

* _ **Scchhkk...**_ *

A blade was up against Shad's neck. "Did you just kill my pig?" Damon asked, ignoring the sizzling of bacon.

"Don't lie man. I know you're hungry," Shad taunted him. "And I know you can't resist the smell of bacon."

"Hungry? Yes...Hungry for vengeance and justice... I am the night... and... sizzling ...ba-bacon..." Damon's eyes kept flashing between crazed and normal. "Nooo justice! No _ **... justice**_... hungry... hungry... BACON!" Damon growled.

Shad stuffed a strip in Damon's mouth. "Just come back to normal man, we have work to do."

Damon tackled the skillet and eating it quickly, before shaking it off. "The fuck did I get this Jaguar pelt...?" Damon asked taking it off and throwing it to Yuffie. "Here you go babe, it's yellow and matches your pantie-" Damon was punched to the ground by Yuffie.

Shad looked at the forlorn peanuts on the ground as Yuffie started to pummel him with her feet. "Probably from the fact that it got between you and food... would also explain the bones... I hope. Otherwise you literally went cannibal on someone who came here to investigate the crash." The more sensible of the two Islanders put a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "No no Yuffie... like _this_." Shad gave his friend a kick, much stronger than Yuffie's and mainly with his heel. "Use your heel to kick a downed person, that's where more bone and muscle is."

"Is this because I saw your panties?" Damon asked, as he made a groan like chuckle.

Yuffie kicked in his nose with a satisfying crack. "Huh. What do you know? You were right Shad."

Demon's red eyes immediately ignited followed by a...

* _ **RIIIIIIPPPP!**_ *

"YEEEEOOOWOWWW!" Yuffie cried out, with her torn panties flying in Shad's hands and Damon clapping his hands together before popping his nose back in to place. "Warned you..." Damon said as Yuffie was on her face with her shorts ruffled up.

"… Don't get involved Shad... you're asking for trouble otherwise," the black haired Islander sighed, tossing the cloth onto the ship and picking up the downed ninja. "Okay... now then. I think I heard machinery-"

"You ripped it off through my shorts!" She growled at Damon with clenched fists.

"Yuffie! Can it for a minute!" Shad snapped at the ninja, silencing her immediately. "As I was saying... I heard machinery on the way here. Clockwork mainly. I'm guessing there's a camp, but I'm not entirely... oh... hello." The man waved to someone that landed behind Damon.

"Monkey man!" Damon grabbed his machete and keyblade, only to be knocked down by a fire ball from Shad.

"Play nice, Damon..." He sighed, putting down Yuffie as he approached the new visitor.

Damon groaned getting up from the ground. "Do that again and I treat both you and Yuffie to a hidden retreat... wait how is that a threat?" Damon asked himself. "Fucking berries..."

"Because neither of us wants it!" Shad snapped back before pointing to himself. "Shad." He pointed to the ninja girl. "Yuffie." And then he pointed to Damon. "Damon. You?"

The primative looking man seemed to understand well enough. "Me... Tarzan. You Shad. That Yuffie. That Damon."

"Good," Shad nodded. "We're looking for our friends. There's one named Kai-" He faltered, reluctant to say her name.

"Kairi!" Damon cried out rolling on the wooden floor.

"Right... the other two are a loud one name Donald, and a clumsy one named Goofy. Have you seen them?" Shad asked.

"Hey Shad! Do you think Waka, Selphie and what's his face got vaporized?" Damon asked Shad.

"Tidus was in Traverse Town, don't know about the others," the younger of the two replied.

"WAIT HE WAS?!" Damon snapped.

"Plaza of the first district, now hu-""

"Look for Donald, Goofy, friends?" Tarzan asked. Shad nodded. "Kairi, friends?" The black haired teen was more hesitant to nod at that one, leaving Damon to answer that question.

"Yes! No, those two are more like acquaintances... "

"Friends here," Tarzan told them, making Damon's eyes light up in excitement.

Tarzan made a series of animal noises. "Friends here."

"Well lead the way Tarzan! Take us to the Gorrill...wait why did I say that...take us to our friends!" Damon declared, sheathing his blade, while Shad and Yuffie quickly got to his side.

He made the same set of animal noises. "Friends here."

Shad sighed, deciding to speak the primitive man's language a bit more. "Tarzan go, Shad, Damon and Yuffie go go." Tarzan nodded, leading them out of the tree house and down into the trees... again. "Fucking gravity is weird now... I want answers when this adventure is over..."

Damon looked at the ninja. "Hey Yuffie?" He called out to her.

The ninja girl sighed and turned to Damon. "I'm afriad to ask but... what?"

"If I pay you like ten thousand Munny, can I get a nude photo of you?" Damon asked.

The woman twitched violently, about to smack the pervert until Shad's hand stopped her. "Yuffie... Damon is not above taking your bra next. Or your shorts. I suggest you take it out on him later. When you can afford to lose something."

The ninja girl paled and blushed in an odd combination, taking a step back from Damon. "Right... I'll just stick with you for now then, Shad... you're saner than him at least..."

"Pl...puh...puh...Please?" Damon asked looked like he was going to gag saying please.

"... Damon... cut it out... or if we find your mother, I'll tell her exactly how many pictures of the island girls you have," Shad threatened him.

"I don't care, the island is vaporized! I need content! Juicy content!" Damon said feeling about crazy.

"… Including Kairi," Shad finished.

"Kairi is a ghost now, and I have to find her body!" Damon complained.

"… Not going to ask. Just... here, let this tide you over a while," Shad sighed, throwing his friend a solid amount of munny and a picture of Kairi in her swimsuit. Granted, he and Damon were in the shot too, but Kairi was in the center with her arms hooked around Damon's shoulders.

"Let's just check my notes..." Damon said, pulling out a crumbled up piece of paper.

 _ **Number One...being indecisive... being strong... = (Eat Cereal and be a total Asshole...)**_

"Ahem... what are you her attorney? I'm offering Yuffie loads of munny!" Damon snapped.

"Yeah. And I'm a kunoichi. Not a prostitute," the ninja pointed out. Shad looked to the side and blushed, coughing slightly.

"I didn't say suck my dick!" Damon barked, as he hit his head on a tree branch, breaking said branch.

"Technically it's porn with makes her a prostitute if someone gets off to it..." Shad pointed out.

"Only if she's doing something!" Damon barked again hitting another branch.

The black haired Islander looked at his best friend and sighed, turning to the tree line. "… Camp now, argue later. Or do you not want something decent to eat outside of bacon?"

"At this time I was happy being ignorant eating those fucking berries..." Damon grumbled as the group followed Tarzan into the tree line, landing in a sort of prison in the trees. A broken log stood in the center of it all, hollowed out and leading what looked to be a set of tunnels.

"… We're sliding down that, aren't we?" Shad asked, peering into the depths of the dead tree.

Damon pushed Yuffie in front of him. "Ladies first." Damon snorted a laugh looking at Yuffie.

Shad rolled his eyes and jumped in first, followed by Yuffie and Tarzan. While he was shocked and almost fell at how surprisingly slick the bark was, he managed to right himself and go with the trail ahead of him, cleaving through and jumping over branches when needed before coming to a dead end, falling into the first and probably only sign of civilized life in the jungle. A large camp, full of old clocks, supplies and tarps covering other things.

Damon face planted into the ground as he jumped off the log, recovering with some ease and drawing Shad's ire, as he believed to be the only sane one here... Except maybe Yuffie. "What?" Damon asked looking at Shad.

"Nothing, just... wondering when I'll wake up from Wonderland," the younger man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mourning the loss of my sanity. You know. All that fun stuff."

"Odd... I haven't seen one heartless around..." Damon said looking around him.

"Heartless are attracted to hearts," Yuffie reminded them. "Nothing has probably died yet."

"Right because mine is as black as coal... ironic." Damon joked kicking a rock out of his way.

The ninja nodded. "I honestly question why a weapon of light chose such a perverted, self centered jerk like you instead of a, at the very least, more empathetic person like Shad."

Damon's head slowly snapped to Yuffie."…. Yuffie, remember what Shad said?" Damon asked the Ninja.

"I'm on Shad's pay-"

"Yuffie, be silent and stop fighting with the man child for now," the black haired Islander ordered with a teasing grin toward his brother.

The purple eyed woman barely suppressed a snicker as she nodded. "As you command, Shad."

"Ahem... man child?" Damon asked Shad.

"Bitch you know I'm joking," Shad laughed as he walked forward, slipping a slide on the ground nearby in his sleeve as he went. He spotted a few more lying around camp, making mental note of them as he made his way into a tent.

"You willing to stake her bra in that joke?" Damon asked, as he had zero tolerance of those picking on him.

"You willing to see if you can handle going to another world without a ship?" Yuffie asked, following Shad in.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks. "You got... three seconds to apologize..." Damon said to Yuffie.

"Jane," Tarzan stated, diverting attention to him and the brunette woman in a white tank top and maroon dress skirt working on a slide projector.

She turned to him with a faint smile on her cheeks, her voice laden with an English accent. "Tarzan! Oh, and who's this?"

"Uh... I'm Shad, and this is Yuffie and Damon," Shad introduced himself, pointing to his friends in question. "We're-"

"Oh, you speak English?" Jane asked them. "So then, you're obviously not related to Tar-"

* _ **Whack**_ *

Damon slapped Shad upside the head. "Bitch what did I say about speaking first?!" Damon snapped at Shad, as he stepped in front of him.

Jane was dumbfounded for a moment before turning back to Shad. "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"… This explains... so much," Shad sighed as he looked to his primitive companion.

"No, we're here to burn down the forest and salt the line for an industrial complex factory, and sell furs at an expensive price..." Damon said to the woman.

It was Shad's turn to smack Damon upside the head. "Damon! Bad form! Especially in front of Tarzan!"

"SARCASM!" Damon shot back.

What had to be the most pompous voice Shad had ever heard (Damon included) spoke, instantly making his blood boil. "Highly doubtful." A buff man with a cleft chin in a yellow and tan hunter's uniform walked in the tent, with black combed back hair and a pencil mustache. Donald and Goofy were following him.

Damon turned around like a stone statue on a platform, raising an eyebrow seeing the man. "That an elephant gun?" Damon asked the man.

"Why yes..." He took one look at the group and scoffed. "A circus of clowns the lot of them. Not much use for hunting gorillas."

"You know I have a Winchester Model 1897 in my back folded up, powerful buck shot." Damon said putting down his pack on his back.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them not-" Jane was cut off by Shad throwing a knife at Clayton that intentionally didn't connect, a stony look in his eyes.

"Care to repeat that, fella?" He asked in a dark voice, fire dancing in his fingertips.

"Shad we have a hunter in our presence! Show some respect!" Damon barked.

The younger Islander turned to his brother with rage and a hint of gold in his eye. "…" He remained silent as he continued to glare at Clayton, the hunter leaving without a word. "I don't like him. He's giving me a bad feeling... Besides. He's just some idiot looking for a quick buck and a bit of fame. At least you have some morals, Damon. Men like him? They'll do what they want to get what they want... even stab friends in the back."

"….What's morals?" Damon asked Shad, scratching the back of his neck, causing Yuffie to nearly fall off her feet from hearing that.

The black haired youth sighed and turned to Donald and Goofy. "It's good to see you two again. Are you okay-"

" _ **BWAAAAWAAAGAH!**_ " Donald screamed in rage smacking Damon in the leg multiple times. "Ow! Stop that's mildly annoying!" Damon snapped kicking Donald every time he smacked him in the leg with his staff.

"Damon, Donald, knock it off," Shad ordered as he looked to Jane. "I'm sorry about him. He's always been a more... Aggressive person where we're from."

"I see..." Jane replied, looking at the larger, more threatening man.

Though Damon grabbed Donald by his legs and started to twirl him around three times before throwing him in to the bamboo forest. Damon clapped his hands together. "So what kind of grub do you got here... because I just ate a Jaguar, and some hallucinating berries..." Damon coughed up a ball of hair.

"… I'm gonna go grab Donald..." Goofy sighed, heading into the bamboo with Yuffie. "Hey Shad, there's somethin I wanna show ya when we get back, okay?"

Shad gave the dog a thumbs up. "Got it. So... Jane. What's the story with Tarzan?"

Jane seemed to relax slightly as the most well mannered person in the room wanted to have a somewhat normal conversation. "Apparently, he was raised in the jungle by gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So, that was gorilla back there..." Yuffie mused, voicing Shad's thoughts for him.

"Ah, that's right," Jane nodded at the ninja. "You're looking for your friend?"

Damon sat down in the cozy red chair as he kicked up his feet on a box, resting his eyes for a moment. "…. Yeah..." He said in a monotone voice.

Shad looked at his brother to continue, finding it a fruitless effort after a few seconds. "And they call me the quiet one... there's one word we weren't able to understand, Jane."

"Why don't we use this then?" The Englishwoman suggested, gesturing to the projector box. "We can show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." After a moment's inspection, she clicked her tongue. "Oh, blast, what happened to the slides?"

Shad went blank for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Give me a moment... Yuffie, wanna help?"

"Yep," the female ninja obliged, popping the p at the end as she followed her boss out of the tent.

Damon sighed as he rested his head in the palms of his hands. "Damon okay?" Tarzan asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Damon not okay..." Damon sighed, as a flash of Kairi's smile faded in his mind, digging his fingers on his skin of his head.

A loud blast sounded from outside, coming from the chemistry set. "What the devil was that?" Jane asked, a look of concern and morbid curiosity on her face.

Damon's eyes snapped to the entrance of the tent. "…..My instincts are telling me to stay put, but my curiosity is saying fuck that..." Damon said to himself getting up from the chair and making his way out.

Shad coughed out a ball of smoke, waving his face in front of him as he used a pair of tongs to pull something from the stove. "Good news, I made us a megalixer! Bad news..." He turned to the blasted stove. "Jane's gonna need a new stove. No idea what happened. Followed the instructions as it said t-"

"YOU ADDED ETHER AND HI POTION!" Yuffie shouted, slightly deafened by the blast.

"In my own defense... I'm an experimenter..." The younger Islander smiled, pouring the contents of the container into a large flask. A ball bounced off the lid and rolled onto the ground, stopping at Damon's feet.

Damon picked up the ball, examining it. "So... did you eat some magic mushroom for your experiment?" Damon asked Shad, giving him a smart ass look.

"I don't do drugs. That on the other hand..." The black haired man took the ball, tossing it in his hand. "I can almost _taste_ the magic on this..."

Yuffie's eyes widened, swiping the ball and looking at it was an excited glint in her eye. "You have no idea what this is... Shad, I could kiss you right now!"

Shad raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to explain why?"

"This is a Super Ball. Observe." The ninja threw the ball at Damon lightly, the small orb knocking him across the camp. The flag pole fell on Damon knocking him out cold, as he took a hit on the head.

"… What the hell have I created?" Shad asked, moving to Damon and shaking him. "Damon. Hey, bro? You awake?"

Within seconds the flag pole went flying in the bamboo forest chopping the very tall bamboo trees in half. "Ahem...Yuffie, I think we need to have a talk about presentations... and forced Volunteering someone... me being that someone." Damon said in the calmest tone, so calm it was scary.

"… I have the slides," Shad told them, taking the square films from his pocket. "Wanna see what Tarzan was saying?"

"Go get it ready...Shad..." Damon ordered as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms getting ready for retaliation for that attack. As Shad was back in the tent with Donald, Goofy, Jane, Tarzan, and Clayton, he heard Yuffie cry out, followed by her red-faced marching in the tent, arms cross against her tank top. Damon came back in to the tent satisfied. "Got the flag pole back..." Damon chuckled not saying what he hung on it.

"… Please refrain from stripping my hired guard," Shad requested.

Damon began to chuckle. "Ha, ha, ha nooopeee..." Damon said crossing his arms and sitting on a box, in front of the projector.

The younger man sighed, placing the first one in. It was of a castle, a rather majestic looking one too. "…" Shad went silent as he stared down the picture. Damon was acting similarly.

"Is something wrong, Shad?" Goofy asked.

"Uh... I'm fine. That castle just... looks familiar."

"Odd it seems like we've been there before..." Damon said looking at the castle.

"Starting to think we're not from the Islands," Shad sighed, going to the next slide.

Damon gripped Yuffie's left wrist, yanking her over to him, as he stood up to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure we haven't seen each other before?" Damon asked the ninja, feeling dejavu hit him.

"Absolutely. I think I'd remember-" A look from Shad made Yuffie hold her tongue. "… I'd remember a face like you and Shad's."

"You're a sweet girl..." Damon smiled patting her on the head.

"Only one of those was a complement," she confessed.

"Pardon?" Damon's smile didn't phase. "Are you calling my genuine compliments a farce?" He asked the Ninja.

"Next slide!" Shad shouted, flipping to a ship.

Damon leaned to the right next to Clayton. "So what kind of things do you actually hunt? I mean a man of your experience had to have collected trophies." Damon whispered while they were flipping through the slides.

"It'd be a better question to ask what I _haven't_ hunted," the British man replied.

Damon nodded and snapped his fingers together. "Dinosaurs." Damon said knowing no one has hunted them except for a meteor.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked the ape man.

"Where's Kairi?" Shad asked, only for Tarzan to shake his head no. "Wait, didn't you say-"

"That leaves just one place," Clayton interjected, walking into the center of the tent and taking center stage. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to find this friend of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton," Jane refuted. "Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

"No, I completely agree with him, if that is the last place there... that is where we should look." Damon agreed with the hunter.

"Ah, now here's a boy with a good head on his shoulders!" Clayton praised, clasping a firm hand on the Islander's shoulder. Damon had a twinge of pride sweep through his nerves, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Tarzan looked to Damon, then to Shad before nodding his head. "Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked the primitive man.

"Tarzan go see Kerchack," he replied, now looking at Jane.

The British woman gave him a confused look. "Kerchack?"

"Great let's go see this Kotchback." Damon said as he readied himself.

"He must be the leader, perfect," Clayton smiled, a plan forming in his head. "I'll go along as an es-" He found Shad's knife at his throat.

"Yeah, no," the younger Islander stated, a scary look in his eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa! Shad what the fuck are you doing?!" Damon snapped yanking him away from the man.

Green and silver eyes bore into Clayton. "We don't need an 'escort.' There hasn't been a thing here thus far that's been a threat to us. The only thing that was killed and eaten by Damon."

"Um, a guy who knows how to track, has a free weapon, and can fight the heartless?" He inquired.

Shad pointed to Yuffie. "Ninja. You don't get much better."

"He's kinda right..." Goofy agreed, Donald nodding his head along with him.

"You guys are just being complete ignorant nobodies... I say he can come." Damon stood with pride.

"And I say that I'll find 'Kerchack' with Tarzan then," Shad challenged him, fire dancing on his fingers. "Clayton isn't coming. End of story. It's either that or I leave you to bond with your poor parental figure of choice."

Damon's left eye twitched, as his hands formed into fists. "You're on thin ice..."

Shad took a deep, calming breath, his fire fading. "Damon... I'm sorry, that was a low blow. Mind if we talk outside for a minute?"

"No, you said what you wanted, so why don't you and Yellow, go follow Tarzan up to Bum fuck nowhere without me!" Damon snapped.

The younger teen sighed as he passed, Yuffie and Tarzan at his side. "I don't trust him... you shouldn't either," Shad warned his best friend as he left the tent.

"What an asshole..." Damon sneered, as he turned to Goofy, Donald, and Clayton. "So that means we're on our own?" Damon asked them.

"I guess so..." Donald concurred, feeling hesitant on the inside. "But what are we gonna do without Tarzan leading us?"

"We'll have to find our own way..." Damon suggested as he scratched the back of his scalp. "Clayton, you know the surrounding area better than all of us, do you mind tracking for us?" Damon asked the Hunter.

"I suppose I could, my boy..." Clayton agreed with a nod. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He lead the trio without much word after, none noticing the sinister grin on his face.

"So how long have you been hunting?" Damon asked looking around while hearing a small rustle as creatures hid from the group.

"Hmm... since around your age, I suppose," the hunter replied, gun ready.

"What was your first kill?" Damon asked pushing a small bamboo out of the way causing Donald to walk in to it face first.

"Hm... it's been so long, I can't quite recall... I believe it was a deer. I was hunting with a good friend of mine in France, can't for the life of me remember the name... Gas something or other."

"I killed a Shark when I was Sixteen, chewed up my row boat, so I cut him up in to seven pieces." Damon remembered the great white trying to make lunch out of him.

"Impressive, young man," Clayton praised him. "We'll make a proper hunter of you yet." The hunter paused, holding a hand up to stop the group, raising a finger to his lips after. "Shh... did you hear that?"

Damon pulled up his Winchester shotgun, kneeling down. "Simple patters... on hands and feet...no less one hundred pounds." Damon started to break down.

"Gorillas," Clayton confirmed, a joyful grin on his face, pointing to a wooden structure."

"The tree house? That's impossible, I crashed there, the main gorilla nest would be possibly in an opening." Damon argued.

"Ah, but there's the beauty of it," Clayton began to explain. "Why find it ourselves when we can follow one back and save us the trouble?"

Damon paused thinking of the logic. "That is actually sounds fool proof..." Damon concurred as he quietly followed Clayton up the tree house, with Donald and Goofy slowly following the two.

A small gorilla with a head fur that looked like a mohawk was in the center room, playing with a globe. Clayton grinned viciously and slowed his breathing, taking aim with his gun. "That's it... just stay right- _**AGH!**_ " He pulled the trigger, the bullet barely missing the gorilla. The cause? A dagger now imbedded in the floor, now dripping with blood.

"The fuck?!" Damon snapped seeing the dagger.

Shad stepped from around the corner of the outer walkway. "You know... I always thought you were a piece of shit, Clayton... but killing a premature gorilla? That's cold. Even for you." A large male gorilla stood at the balcony overlooking the center room. Tarzan rushed in to speak with it in gorilla, only for both the large and small one to leave. Tarzan gave Clayton a look of disdain, along with Yuffie, Donald and Goofy. The primitive man rushed away, jumping into the tree line.

"Killing? We were trying to scare it off so it ran back to the nest..." Damon said to Shad.

"… You know guns better than I do, Damon. You know how that shot would've gone if it wasn't deterred," the younger of the two stated evenly.

"Shad, you're full of hot air! You were at a top angle, I saw clearly, that he was going to strike the globe and cause the little animal to run away." Damon said defiant as ever.

Shad sighed, taking Clayton's gun and crouching down, taking another shot. The bullet passed straight through where the creature's heart would have been. "Yeah. Like that, right? Same position and everything?"

"Different stature..."Damon huffed out.

Shad tossed the gun back to Clayton with a glare before stalking away with Yuffie. "Believe what you will. I'm heading back to camp. Tarzan's dad just pretty much disowned him and he'll want some comfort. And an explanation."

Damon just glared at the misfits, as they made their way down the tree house.. "You alright?" Damon asked the hunter.

"Yes, I'm quite alright... I must say though, for such a short fused chap, your friend has quite an aim," Clayon admitted, pulling the dagger from the ground. "Where'd he learn to throw knives like that?"

"Practice at the islands." Damon responded handing the hunter a potion.

"Though I must confess, I feel obligated to ask," Clayton started, cracking the fragile orb over his wound and watching it heal, "is he usually that aggressive? He certainly doesn't look the type with that thin stature."

"Not usually... I guess being away from home has changed him in a way... I don't know." Damon couldn't nail down a reason.

The way back to camp was filled with silence, Donald and Goofy unwilling to say anything without being ridiculed by Damon and the two humans too wrapped up in their thoughts to make conversation. Which made Jane's voice like someone throwing a stone into a glass pane. "How could you do such a thing!" She shouted at the hunter, a look of rage on her face.

Clayton immediately started to panic internally. "Now, Miss Porter, as I told them, I was not aiming for the gorilla," he attempted to defend himself.

"Yeah this was a complete misunderstanding and different angles... " Damon tried to aid Clayton.

"Be that as it may, a gun was most certainly not needed to scare it off!" The woman chewed him out. "You are not to go near the gorillas again, am I understood?"

"Oh, Jesus it's an anti-gun nut..." Damon murmured quietly.

"If that were the case, Clayton wouldn't be here," Shad interjected as the hunter stormed from the tent, a look of rage on his face. "Jane gave me the whole story. He was sent here as protection against some of the more aggressive creatures, nothing more. His gun was to be used to protect her, not scare animals or kill the subjects of research. It was in his contract and he violated it. If Yuffie did the same thing, I'd be just as furious."

"It's a tool though..." Damon tried to explained.

Shad shrugged. "Oh, trust me, I won't fight you there. Where I will fight you was Clayton going against the stipulations and conditions of his contract. If he were aiming his gun at say a pirate or mad man that would have killed us in our sleep or an animal like say that jaguar earlier, that shot wouldn't have bothered Jane much, would it?"

"He speaks the truth," Jane sighed, brushing hair from her face. "I would not have been even half as angry if it were used as part of his job. You don't exactly see the police firing a shot to spook a criminal back to their hide out, do you?"

"Not the best example, but I see your point," Yuffie nodded in agreement.

Damon sighed as he rubbed the scalp his own hair. "Well... contracts are contracts and they are sanctioned with the Government... but out here it's the law of the jungle and what does that uphold? You're a what, three man operation in studying the gorillas? If anything you overextended his protection services to the point he sleeps with a machete and his loaded weapon..." Damon rebuttaled.

"I can't fault you there, Damon," Shad agreed. "And to be honest, if that were the case, I'd be backing you one hundred percent. But like I sa-" A gunshot ran out, a face of abject terror and disbelief crossing Jane's face. "… Like I said. I don't trust him." Shad took out his knife and ran out of the tent, Yuffie taking out her new weapon and following closely behind.

Tarzan quickly followed with Donald and Goofy. "Oh sure! Leave me here all high and dry, you self-centered bastards!" Damon snapped, as he smacked a box of a larger box in front of Jane in the tent. Though before Damon could give chase, a dark grey gorilla ran in to the tent knocking in to Damon, and therefore into Jane. "Ow!...Oh look doc, a Monkey!" Damon said to Jane, seeing the Gorilla.

"This is a gorilla, Damon," Jane corrected him, looking the creature over.

"I don't want a Granola bar thank you very much..." Damon said oblivious to what she just said. "Wait a minute... you look familiar monkey..." Damon inquired remembering it was the same Gorilla in the tree house.

"Damon get your sorry ass out here!" Shad shouted, smacking something away from the tent flaps. "We got Heartless!"

Damon's eyes widened seeing five sneak up on him, as he aimed his winchester blowing them away in three shots. "Okay! Ma'am the camp's not safe anymore, we need to get you out of here." Damon said to Jane.

"I personally recommend she stay in the tent!" Yuffie shouted over the sound of a Power Wild getting blasted away with the bouncy Super Ball. "Tarzan said that pretty much everywhere else in the jungle is infested with Heartless at the moment!" The sound of one of the dark creatures disolving followed.

"I personally recommend you lose the shirt!" Damon snapped at Yuffie slapping a heartless in the face. "NO CLAW!" Damon barked.

"BURN!" Shad roared, sending out a larger than normal fire ball that incinerated the last creature. He panted slightly before turning to Damon. "I say go through the bamboo forest, make our way back and save the rest of the gorillas, and then try to see where that bastard Clayton went off to. Agreed?"

"Yeah, he may be in trouble, since the heartless are swarming the jungles!" Damon agreed as he kicked a heartless in to the tree line.

Shad didn't have the heart to tell his brother in all but blood who he thought brought the heartless to the otherwise peaceful world in the first place, instead opting to wave toward the bamboo forest and charge in after taking something the apparently grateful gorilla gave him. "Alright then, everyone move out!" Five humanoid monkey heartless had a fully grown gorilla surrounded, the poor creature cowering on a rock in the center of the strangely circular area. With the exception of their upper face, which was black with the usual yellow eyes, the heartless had mustard yellow fur and maroon on their lower bodies and arms.

Damon smashed his key blade in to two heartless monkeys, causing them to go up in to smoke and green orbs of health. He was swiftly tackled by a large, familiar looking jaguar, only this one had the Heartless crest on its forehead. "Sabor!" Tarzan shouted, his spear suddenly much more willing to stab.

"Hold it big guy..." Shad growled, hearing a familiar set of boots further in. "I got this." He yanked the large cat off of Damon and plunged the dagger into its throat, followed by taking out another one and slicing its stomach open, spilling copious amounts of darkness out. He finished it by yanking not just a tooth, but the entire thing's jaw off, leaving the creature to bleed out as Shad pulled the white teeth out and pocketed them. "Whew... had that building up for a few hours now... okay, I'm done, let's head further..." He paused, seeing the horrified or shocked looks on everyone's faces. Except for Damon, he actually looked a bit proud of his 'brother.' "What? Is there blood on my face or something?"

"I- what the... where the hell did that come from?!" Yuffie demanded, shocked by the brutal display. Shad's only reply was to shrug.

"Nice kill." Damon nodded to Shad, before standing up from the ground, dusting himself off.

"… There's a better one up ahead. And you'll see just why I was like I was earlier," Shad commented cryptically, heading further into the grove, the rest of the group in tow. They all walked in on Clayton with his gun leveled to Kerchack, about ready to pull the trigger. "Hey! Pompous asshole!" Clayton jumped and turned to them, giving the gorilla time to escape with the others in the area. "You know... I didn't like you before. But leading on my best friend, twisting and manipulating others... I won't lie. I'm not usually a hateful person." A ball of fire lit up in the younger Islander's hand, his eyes igniting in gold. " _ **But I guess that makes you the exception.**_ "

Clayton let out a roar of rage and leveled his gun to Shad. "Rush him!" The teen ordered, all but Damon obeying the command without any further persuasion.

A twinge of hesitation kept Damon from going, as he was connecting with someone outside his sphere of hostility and competitiveness. And then Shad and Tarzan knocked Clayton back, putting him to the cliff wall. The look of rage on the hunter's face spoke volumes, and the area started to shake. A moment passed before the wall behind Clayton exploded, leaving the 'wall' clear. Tarzan rushed at Clayton, only to be knocked back by an unseen force. Clayton mounted what looked to be air, and an odd, animalistic noise accompanied him loading his gun. "Oh, for god's sakes it's invisible..." Yuffie groaned.

"That's not fair!" Donald yelled, understandably angry at the hunter and his unseen partner.

"Damon... you're the one with the damn key... snap out of it before we're all royally fucked over," Shad hissed at his friend, taking up a defensive stance as a wall shimmered behind them. "Annnnnd escaping is out of the question now, so get to it."

Damon sighed as he gripped the keyblade tightly as he charged the invisible Heartless. The creature attempted to wall Damon between a few short ledges, though Damon slid under it striking the belly of the beast. Or what he assumed to be it, as the thing was entirely see through. He ended up stopping short as his feet hit something, Tarzan's timely spear preventing Damon from turning into a pancake. "Anyone got any ideas?" Goofy shouted, blocking a bullet from Clayton with his shield.

"Aim for under Clayton!" Shad barked, shooting off another fire ball before falling to a knee. "Damn it... why am I..."

"You ran out of mana!" Yuffie shouted, tossing an Ether at him, the potion breaking at contact with him and restoring his reserves. "Trust me, you'll get used to it, just keep it up!" Shad gave her a nod and lunged, only to be blasted back by two lasers that came from what he assumed were his eyes.

"… Okay, OW!" He roared, clenching at slightly burnt flesh.

Damon growled as he grabbed the creature's left appendage growling as he slowly pulled it back catching it off balance. "Now! You useful Twits-! Hit the fucking head!" Damon roared pulling the creature forward exposing it, as it couldn't cloak.

Yuffie grinned evilly. "With pleasure..." Shad's creation soared from her hand, a sickening crunch resonating in the echoing cavern as Shad kicked Clayton back.

"D-Damn you, you brat!" Clayton cursed the younger Islander before turning to Damon. However, before he could utter a word, he noticed the creature he had controlled started to sway and fall on top of him. With a final cry of desperation and fear, the hunter was crushed, two hearts ascending into the sky above.

Shad stood next to his brother as he watched the metaphorical hearts rise. "… I knew he was going to get to you, you know..." He confessed. "That you'd start to bond with him..."

"…..Well he didn't... I knew it, I just wanted to see how far he was going to go with his scheme..." Damon sighed as he dismissed the keyblade, his heart and trust scarred by the greed filled man.

The black haired teen smiled sadly and looked at his 'brother,' noting a few vines creeping up his hand as he seemed to absorb the power of that heartless. "Well... it's why I got so mad at him. I could see where it would lead and saw the kind of man he was the moment I laid eyes on him... I'm just sorry I wasn't able to do a better job at keeping you safe."

"Let's hurry up and find Kairi..." Damon said with fury.

Yuffie pointed to the area that the large heartless had opened up. "Well... that seems like a good place to start. It's the only place we haven't been yet."

"Right. Well then..." Shad snapped his fingers, using his magic to heal Damon's wounds, then everyone else's. "Let's get on with it then, shall we-" Kerchack threw the younger Islander up the small cliff, followed by Damon, Donald, Goofy, and finally Yuffie. Tarzan climbed up the vines with ease, looking to his family with a relieved look on his face.

The primitive man looked to the waterfall that was now visible and said only two words. "Tarzan home."

Shad let out a pained groan as he stood from the ground. "Well... that answers if we're going the right way or not..." He spotted an entrance into the caves behind the waterfall not too far away. "Alright... you ready to end this, bro?"

"…..Yeah let's get going... hopefully Kairi is there." Damon said to Shad. The group traversed the cave, scaling the rocks (with some help from Tarzan, Yuffie and Shad) before coming into a separate part with a large tree inside it, part of the log covered by blue butterflies. Tarzan spoke the same word in gorilla from earlier as Jane and the gorilla that Clayton almost killed from the start entered.

"Butterflies?" Damon asked trying to poke one. Tarzan raised a hand to silence them, putting a hand to his ear. Everyone went silent for a few moments as the sound of the waterfalls echoed in the room.

"Huh?" Goofy asked, confused at what Tarzan was trying to say.

"The waterfalls... they're echoing all the way over here," Jane analyzed.

Again, Tarzan made the same noises in gorilla. "Friends there," he said after. "See friends."

"Oh, now I get it!" Jane exclaimed, everything clicking in her head. "*&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts."

"Friends...heart..." Damon chuckled.

"Sappy... but not untrue," Yuffie smiled, thinking of everyone back in Traverse Town.

Shad had goosebumps on the back of his neck, feeling as though someone was following them. He glanced behind them, catching a glimpse of black cloth in the shadows.

" _ **Hehehehehehe... wow, I never would've looked here for the keyhole...but you idiots lead me right here, just hold on, I'll contact my Father for this...**_ " The female said with a psychotic like voice.

"…" Shad was instantly on edge as Donald, Goofy and Yuffie looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Yuffie asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Uh... no. It's fine," Shad lied, hiding his discomfort behind a smile.

" _ **Father... you won't believe who I ran in to...you want me to kill them?...uh huh, she's here too...Fine I'll kill him for you...**_ " The female severed connection as she drew a curved dagger charging it up with shadow's bane.

"Friends. Same heart," Tarzan explained. "Clayton, lose heart. No friends, no heart."

Damon finally got up the nerve to poke one of the butterflies, just as time stopped for all but Shad. "So..." He blocked the blade from his assailant. "You're after me then... I'm honestly surprised, given Damon's the one with the keyblade."

" _ **You're smarter than you look...but I got orders...**_ " She smiled through the hood drawing another blade from under her sleeve of her free hand.

"...Fire!" Shad blasted her back with his free hand, readying himself for a fight. "Who are you? And why kill me?"

The woman stumbled back as droplets of blood came from her cloak. _**"Ooooh...now that wasn't nice, I was just going to kill you... now everyone of you has to die for that..."**_ She began to giggle as the vines around them began to lash out and restrain them.

"Yeah... doubtful. 'She's' off limits, right?" Shad asked, cutting the ones that tried to capture him.

" _ **Now I—what is..."**_ A bright orb of light passed through Shad and hit the assassin in the face causing her to fly through the water fall.

"... Considering that didn't kill me, I'm guessing you're a friend?" Shad asked, not bothering to turn around.

Stepping out of the keyhole was a woman with white hair in a pony tail fashion, a mix of Caucasian and Asian, her right eye was a golden hazel, while her left eye was crimson red, she had a purple hair pin with three small red feathers on the left side of her hair. The woman was dressed in a black ninja like vest with a black scarf and red lining, she wore a black skirt made from a variety of pelts, and ninja like leggings, and finally around her arms to her hands were black gloves with spiked cuffs around each wrist. "That was close..." The female sighed, her voice was full of energy. "Are you guys alright?" She asked them.

"... Just me right now, miss... huh," Shad mused, looking the woman over as time continued to stand still. "I honestly can't tell... You look like you're either a heterochronic albino... or related to Damon. And judging by the resemblance, I'm guessing direct. Daughter perhaps?"

"My name is Pam... it took me a while but I finally tracked down this realm." Pam breathed a sigh of relief, while not giving him that answer.

"Shad, but you probably know that already," the black haired teen introduced himself with a bow. He let out a sigh and stretched. "So, let me guess. You're on a quest between worlds, similar to the one your father to be and I are on, trying to stop whoever justt tried to have me offed?"

"Something like that, but you guys are being actively hunted by...that nutbar I just blasted through the waterfall...she's a tricky one." Pam explained to Shad.

"… Your cousin, I'm guessing?" He asked, dots connecting in his head.

"If I came from where she did maybe, but she is nothing like my cousin." Pam explained to Shad.

Shad shrugged and took a seat on a branch. "Meh. Semantics. You're related somehow, that's all that matters. My question is, are they going to be a problem in the foreseeable future?

Pam nodded to Shad's question. "Short answer? Yes."

"… I'm guessing you can't tell yet without them focusing efforts on us even more?" He guessed as time started again.

"And another thing!..." Damon stopped talking seeing Pam. "Who's the cute girl?" Damon asked his compatriots.

"… A friend from the Islands," Shad lied, standing up.

"A friend from the island? I smell bs..." Damon crossed his arms against his chest, before he approached Pam.

Shad rolled his eyes. "Damon, be honest. Who do you think I spend time with when I'm not with you and Kairi? Tidus and his friends?"

"Name is Damon..." Damon smiled knocking Shad out of the way, holding out his right hand, while Pam giggled seeing that side of him.

"My name is Pam," she smiled at him, shaking his hand. "I was just dropping in for a little bit."

"Oooh, you know I don't say this enough to random women, but you're really easy on the eyes." Damon said to Pam.

The white-haired girl gave him a sincere smile as she answered. "Thank you, but my heart already belongs to someone else."

Damon held out his hands. "Boundaries... that loser treats you wrong, come look me up." Damon said with a wink.

"We'll see," Pam smiled, giving Shad a small wave as she left. "I'll see you both around."

"She's a cute one..." Damon said cocking his head to the right.

"…" Shad held his tongue, knowing the slightly disturbing truth about her origins. "… What's that in the tree?" He asked, seeing a keyhole where the butterflies were.

"Uh I don't know... I ain't a lock smith with a master key...oh wait now I see where you're going at..." Damon said moving towards the keyhole pointing it at the hole preparing to shove it in, though a bright beam of light came from the tip as it hit the hold making an audible lock. "The fuck did that do?!" Damon asked looking for a secret entrance or something. A small, half oval... thing smacked him in the face before landing on the ground.

"… A gummi block?" Donald asked.

"But it sure ain't the king's..." Goofy stated with a frown.

"OOOooo I love gummy candy!" Damon said picking up the block trying to eat it.

"I wouldn't,' Shad advised him. "Those are pieces of our-"

* _ **CHOMP...crunch crunch..**_ *

"...Ship." Shad winced at the blood coming from shards being lodged in Damon's gums.

"….Hey this isn't gummy candy...this is ROCK CANDY!" Damon exclaimed.

"You need a dentist, like... now," advised Yuffie, seeing a piece of tooth fall from his mouth.

"Eh? Wow that must've been some serious old candy... being that hard and stuff..." Damon said cracking a potion on his head, then spat out block along with a few shards of his teeth he didn't eat.

Shad gave his best friend a hard look. "… Damon, you just ate a piece of ship."

"No I ate a piece of old fucking candy... derp" Damon said crossing his arms against his chest.

"No, that was a gummy block," Donald told him, showing him an orange block with yellow, triangular protrusions.

"Was not, gummy candy are soft and chewy!" Damon argued. "Oh look you got another piece of candy!" Damon declared trying to eat that one.

Goofy looked at block his leader spat out. "That don't look like any kind of gummi block I've ever seen before."

"Why do you people keep saying gummy blocks, they aren't even gummy candy!?" Damon said to the group.

Shad smacked the man upside the head and grabbed the intact gummi block he spat out. "Let's head back to Traverse Town, see if anyone knows what kind of block this is. And it's gummi with an I."

"Fine, but I'm getting some candy there!" Damon barked while huffing, as he was 'lied' to by seeing the name sounded like something that wasn't.

"Alright then." Shad stepped on the green circle of light and was beamed up to the gummi chip, now up in space.

"Oh, sweet," Yuffie smiled, stepping in after Shad, followed by Goof and Donald.

"Oh ahem...Yuffie...sorry I wedgied you so hard your yellow panties ripped off...I have a very short temper and grew up without a father...so that was not cool of me _...~even if you were being a bitch...~"_ Damon apologized to Yuffie and muttering the last part incoherently.

The ninja remained silent before being beamed up. "Just don't let it happen again!" She shouted, her voice an echo as she was warped into the gummi ship. She was immediately pounced upon by something small, black and white, and completely adorable. "Why are there Dalmatian puppies on the ship?!"

"Oh I found them!" Damon said as he went through his stash that he found on the world they explored.

"Hello there!" A pair of small, high pitched voices greeted them from the console. One had more of a country accent, and one sounded smarter.

"AH! A VIRUS! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Damon pointed his keyblade at the console.

"Damon, you blow up our ship, I will freaking haunt you when I die!" Shad threatened him. "Now... who is this."

"Chip and Dale speaking from the gummi hanger!" The higher sounding voice reported. "You want us to take over on your way to Traverse Town?"

"Wait Gummy hanger? There is a hanger for candy?! What fresh Hell did I walk in to?!" Damon said over the console.

"Gummi with an I," the country sounding voice clarified. "No candy here."

"Gummy...with an eye?" Damon asked planting his face up to the console. "What sort of disgusting manner of slaughter are you cooking up?!" Damon exclaimed.

"…" Shad smacked his brother again. "G-U-M-M-I. Like the ship we're in."

"The fuck is that?!" Damon asked looking around. "I mean what does it stand for?" He asked with a calmed expression.

"I was spelling it- You know what? Donald, give me the fucking controls!" Shad had officially snapped, taking the controls and taking off, much to Yuffie's horror.

"No no no no noooooo!' She shrieked as the younger islander took off, blazing through space and destroying every heartless ship in sight.

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the jungle! This concludes the second chapter of Kingdom Hearts! What do you think Lyoko?**_

 _That Damon's humorous side is a little naïve at the moment. Something I'm sure will change after he gets the message. And everything seems to be going well so far... well except for poor Shad's sanity._

 _ **WHY CALL IT GUMMI?! IT SOUNDS SO MUCH LIKE A FUCKING CANDY!**_

 _Ask Square Enix. They named it. Anywho, new spells for the only one who bothered to learn them outside of Donald! That's totally going to haunt Damon by the way. And only Star and I know why._

 _ **We'll sort it out don't worry... (o-o ) okay that's a lie, worry...**_

 _Worry a lot. It's really, really going to suck for him for like... two or three bosses._

 _ **He'll have to visit that boss battle later...probably after the cobra.**_

 _Well... yeah. Most likely. Anything more to add?_

 _ **Just some major updates on progressing projects, we're giving it our all here for a skeleton crew, we'll get a cover art for this soon enough. So future reference patience is needed unless you are a writer, contact me or LyokoDragon15, if you're interested on joining our Discord Community of writers and artists, we'll vet you properly and see where you can be as a co-writer or artist.**_

 _Or editor. We need those. But that's probably going to be the hardest to get because trolls..._


End file.
